Louise's silent knight
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After the hospital pulls the plug on Kyle's brother. He finds no reason to live and decides to commit suicide. However said suicide is halted by Louise who summons him as her familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the broken straw

A/n: just another experiment story that I want to try out. This time with a much younger main character, And a whole lot more of how much of an asshole I am to my oc's in general. My friend Blade runner308 wanted to add in another oc into my work and I said yes. So yeah, Another experiment story for my own personal fun. Feel free to say whatever you want.

Now, Let's fuck up- I mean, Let's see how this shall begin.

P.s. Louise is going to be more sympathetic to my character. I know, I know that you all want the Louise who is an absolute cunt 24/7. But no...being an endless bitch doesn't make you a good character. It only makes me want to hate that person even more. I fully understand Louise's frustration and her having her feelings hurt by her peers by how she is made fun of because of how she can't do magic at first, But seriously. That asshole (yes asshole) attitude makes me want to just turn off my iPad and take out my frustration with some good old armored core for answer. So yes, Every time that I write a familiar of zero fanfiction, My version of Louise is always sympathetic and nice. Yes she'll get angry, But not always be such an angry little shit.

-Boston, Hospital-

Rain...it didn't stop for the past 3 hours now. And it was getting worse.

It's been over 1 whole year.

1 whole eventful year.

And possibly one of the worst years of Kyle Scherer's life.

Kyle sighed as he looked out the window watching the rain as he was in a chair slouching as the dark dim room was illuminated by the faint light outside by the grey clouds and what little light from the sun there was. Kyle had spent 1 year in the hospital with his older brother Steven.

Kyle gripped his seat tightly with his new prosthetic automail hands that he had received last year when his family was sent to the hospital. He lost his original limbs in an accident that he tries to forget, As the accident costed his parents life and put his older brother on life support and in a permanent coma.

It also didn't help that Kyle was born with a tumor that literally took away his ability produce voiced sound. It was known as Aphonia. Sadly there was no cure for it, And Kyle's parents even tried with surgery to help fix this issue. It didn't work and it only gave him a permanent stitched large zig zag scar on his neck that he hides with his older brothers green scarf. However this major flaw of Kyle's wouldn't stop his older brother Steven from bonding with him.

And so for the past 12 years Steven taught Kyle how to communicate in different ways:

First they tried sign language. However Kyle hated that.

Then there was writing and Kyle enjoyed doing that more than sign language.

And then their was his absolute favorite: lip-speaking.

Steven and Kyle would spend hours using this technique for the rest of their life. And although Kyle couldn't produce voiced sounds, He could be understood when he moved his lips in front of people for them to read his words. This worked well for him and it was helpful for people to understand what he was saying as they carefully read his lips. Kyle absolutely loved and adored his older brother Steven for helping him with getting around his lack of a voice.

This also allowed Kyle to use it to his advantage as he could say what he wanted at his own fast pace since some people wouldn't be able to understand him and assumed that he was silently talking to himself. He also began to collect small 5x3 notebooks for writing down notes or using some for conversations if one couldn't understand what he was saying through lip-speaking.

He also developed his older brothers shallowness and picky habits which was one thing that he regretted doing, But despite this problem, His older brother Steven was his hero and motivation. And he didn't want anything bad to happen to him or his family.

However that all changed on his 12th birthday when his father had saved up enough money for them to go on a trip for his birthday. This was, At the time for Kyle, The best day ever. But now it was considered the most horrific thing that happened to him and his family. The family had gotten into a serious car crash, The aftermath resulted in the death of both of Kyle's parents, Him losing his whole left arm and his right forearm, And his brother Steven was unconscious and was bleeding from his head.

They were taken back home to Boston and for over a year, Steven was put on life support in order for him to even survive and was still unconscious, While Kyle had to undergo automail surgery. It took him a year to recover from the surgery, And it took him three months to finally get the hang of his automail prosthetics. Now at the age of 13 years old he had stayed with his brother for over that year sharing the same room with him. He would speak with his unconscious brother, Hoping that he could hear him and eventually respond back to him.

The doctor came into the room as Kyle turned his attention to him as the doctor walked over to him and stood before him. The doctor made sure to fully understand Kyle's lip speaking and he made sure to make others do the same as well.

"What do you want...?" Kyle said silently through his lips. The doctor carefully read what he said as he sighed, The man knew that he would have to tell him about this, And it was something that Kyle refused to hear. "Kyle...-sighs- about your brother Steven-".

"Stop! Don't say another word!" Kyle interrupted "He'll wake up...it's been over a year now...".

The doctor leaned down to Kyle's level "I know that it has been a year my boy" he said "But we can't...we don't have enough funds to keep him alive. I'm sorry Kyle...I truly am, But we have to pull the plug on your brother" he said. Then as the doctor figured what would happen next, Kyle got up from his seat and tried to lunge at him as the doctor held his prosthetic arms to the side to try and calm him down.

"You jackass! He's my older brother! He's all I've got! You guys are murderers! You guys are killers!" Kyle Silently shouted at the doctor as he struggled with him. The doctor just kept Kyle's arms to the side still as he let the young man vent out his frustration and rage.

The doctor then placed Kyle back into the chair and held his arms down to his side. "Kyle! Kyle! I know that you're upset about this. Believe me, I am too. But we can't anymore, We just can't. You're the only survivor of that accident and you almost died from the shock when you had to get the automail surgery. We thought of everything that we could to keep your brother alive, But the results came up with a drawback each time we thought that we had a solution. Kyle...I'm sorry, But we have to pull the plug on your brother Steven today...".

Kyle stopped struggling with the doctor as he began to calm down, He was still angry, But just glared at the doctor as he looked over at his brother Steven then back at him. "What about me...? What happens to me?" Kyle silently asked him. The doctor leaned up as he rubbed his chin.

"You'll be placed into an orphanage, And maybe you'll be adopted by a family". Kyle rolled his eyes at the doctors answer "I'd rather stay here than go to an orphanage" he muttered under his breath quickly so the doctor couldn't understand what he just said. The doctor looked at him, Not sure as to what he said since he said it so quickly in his quiet tone. The doctor assumed that Kyle had said that "It might be alright" as he then smiled at him.

"Yes it will be alright" the doctor said "You'll make lots of friends at your age, And who knows, Maybe you might form a family there too". Hearing that made Kyle's left eye twitched, 'You jackass...that's not what I said you heartless jerk!' Kyle thought as he put on a fake smile for him.

"Well, I guess I should say goodbye to my brother then" Kyle silently said as he walked over to his brother's unconscious form as he then hugged him tightly and smiled at him, Holding back his tears.

"You're my hero, You know that? You never treated me with any ill will. Nor have you seen me as a liability. You helped me as best as you could, And I...I thank you for that dearly Steven. You gave me a voice in your own way, As well as a few habits and hobbies of yours. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm...going to miss you, Mom, And dad. I'm sorry...I don't mean to abandon you like this...but...but...I love ya man!" Kyle finished as he then looked at the doctor as he nudged his head over to his brother's life support cable behind his bed as Kyle then walked over to the door.

"I'll be outside when you're done..." Kyle uttered as the doctor read his words carefully and nodded back at him as he walked over to his brother's bed. Kyle had opened the door halfway as he walked out as then heard the doctor carefully lean down and pull out the cord as he heard the life support machine then flatline. Kyle tighten his fists as he held back his tears as he then walked outside of the room. He then placed his automail hand on his brother's green scarf that was tightly wrapped around his neck and sighed, He moved his other hand over his disconnected undercut green and black hair as he then looked at his side to make sure that he had everything. He had his military messenger bag on him as he then opened it as he saw that he had only his large amount of notebooks and pens and two black sharpies in it as he then closed it and proceeded to walk out of the hospital.

The staff at the door was too busy flirting to even notice him leave, Kyle smirked as he then proceeded to head home as he pulled out one of his notebooks that he had in his pocket with the words "Personal conversions" labeled on the front of the notebook in black sharpie. He opened it and proceeded to write where he left off last year:

Steven, It's Kyle. I'm heading home to lock up everything, So don't worry nobody's going to take away your iPhone and iPad with all of your Valkyrie connect information on it. I'm so hooked on that game thanks to you! You were so mad at me for getting all of the coolest weapons than you, Hell I even did research on that app game and I know all the weapons from memory and their skills! I'm obsessed -sighs- anyway...after I get everything finished at home...I'm coming to see you, Mom, And dad. You remember that bridge? You know, The one under construction? That's where I'm making my mark. I'll see you real soon.

After Kyle finished writing he then made his way home.

-meanwhile in Tristain-

Halkeginia, A world that has mythical beasts, Unique counties, Nobles and peasants, And most of all, Magic. It is at the Magical Academy of Tristain where people of noble birth who are born with magic can learn of their skills with the magical arts and test them. Today is for the second years annual summoning of a familiar.

Everyone was excited for this day, Well...everyone but Louise.

Louise was known at her school to be a "Zero" one who had a zero percentage rate in casting magic. Everyone made fun of her for this, And the lesser she not mention her families feelings on this matter the better, Save for her older sister who always believed in her. Jean Colbert, A fire mage and teacher of history was present for this year's summoning.

"Alright class, Today you'll all be summoning your familiars that will be sharing the rest of their lives with you" he said "Now everyone please line up in a single line and we can begin". Everyone did as Jean Colbert asked as they began. Louise was watching as she saw her peers summon different familiars. Even her family rival Kirche had an awesome familiar, A salamander that she named flame. Louise was getting cold feet as she decided to move behind her peers.

'Maybe they won't notice me...' Louise thought until Jean Colbert spoke up. "Alright, Has everyone had their turn?" He asked the second years. Kirche then smirked as she decided to put Louise on the spot for her amusement. "No Mr. Colbert, Louise hasn't done it" Kirche said smugly as she saw Louise glare at her behind some students as she walked forward into the center. All of the others then quickly took jabs at her.

"You think she'll summon anything?".

"Ha! No way! She's got a zero percent chance of summoning a familiar".

"This should be good to see her fail".

Louise heard their harsh words, That always bothered her, And for once she wished that she could have made at least one simple friend in the whole school.

But thanks to her infamous nature of only doing explosions and not magic everyone shunned her away, They didn't want to be related to a mage that couldn't even do magic. And this only made Louise feel even lonelier. That's when Kirche decided to take a jab at her "You know Louise, After hearing you boasting about how you'd summon the best familiar ever to me yesterday. I'm now dying to see what you'll summon" Kirche said "Who knows, Maybe you just might summon the best familiar out of everyone here".

After everyone heard that from Kirche they were now even more interested in seeing Louise pull off her summoning ritual. Louise sighed as she looked at her wand as she then concentrated on the ritual words as she spoke them, But in her own way:

"My familiar that exists in this vast universe! I call upon a familiar from the very bottom of my heart! By the pentagon of the five elements! Answer my call and appear!".

-back in Boston-

Kyle was sitting on the edge of the unfinished bridge as he looked up at the grey clouds above his head. He had finished locking the house up as he buried the house keys in the backyard somewhere, He honestly didn't care. All that mattered to him was ending his life right now and joining his family in the afterlife. Kyle sighed as he looked at his open personal notebook and began to write under the flaws section about himself and added the word suicide to his list.

"I'm broken..." Kyle silently said to himself "There's nothing left for me here...not anymore. Mom and dad are gone, And Steven's dead now...I'm the last one alive. Well...was the last one alive. I'm wasting time, Time to get this over with! Here I come you guys! The impact with the ground should break my bones in my body and smash my skull. It's time to join you...I'm coming home".

Kyle finished writing as he closed his notebook as he then put it in his pocket. He didn't have his cellphone on him, He figured that he didn't need it, And bringing it with him would only make things worse for him if he went through it's content; Mostly the photos. Kyle then proceeded to lean over a bit at the edge that he was sitting on.

He gulped, He was absolutely terrified, But his family mattered more than his own life. He took one big breath and then proceeded to push himself forward, Falling from the high unfinished bridge. He closed his eyes as he could feel himself falling faster and faster.

'I'll be home soon, Just hold on...' he thought. However as he glanced his right eye open, He then saw a large green portal at the bottom as he then opened both of his eyes. "What the hell?! Is...is that a gateway to heaven?" He said silently as he fell right through it as it closed behind him.

Kyle was falling from the sky now, He opened his eyes after he fell through the portal only to see grass, Blue sky and clouds, And from the looks of it, Some sort of castle.

"Huh? Heaven looks much more...fantasy like than I imagined" Kyle silently said to himself.

A/n: okay stopping here. Now, I know that many of you are wondering why Kyle is able to speak with his mouth, However as I stated in the story he has learned lip speaking. So every time he speaks I'll add in "silently said" as to indicate him using lip speaking. I apologize for how absolutely stupid that just sounded and how I addressed that to all of you as if you're idiots.

I absolutely apologize for that.

Now, Spoilers: Kyle's rune magic is basked off of Valkyrie connect. An app that I highly recommended that you play! He can only summon weapons and some of them are sentient (two of them are) and only the sentient weapons have a mind link with Kyle. I have written all of the pros and cons of his rune and will write them down in the story too.

So now for Kyle and Louise to meet! Rant and review in the comments section.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Louise's mute familiar

A/n: 9 reads already. Cool. Now, I've been debating this and debating this. And I've decided to put in the gods that I have so far into the story that are from my Valkyrie connect profile. Why? Well why not, However that being said. They're more of the lines of "I'll be your ally for something something reasons. Let me turn into a ring for you to wear". So yeah their in the story now. I'm glad to see people reading this story so far. Hope you are having fun reading it. And no, Kyle will not be getting all of the gods as his allies as their is in fact one rule for this, But It will be explained latter down the road when the first god is seen. The number of gods in this story shall be 11. And yes everyone will get one, Except Guiche because fuck boys don't get nice things! I'll write down the names of the gods and let you all decide on who should get what god. If their are no answers, Then I'll make a list for who gets what god. Some gods won't be used but that's for right now.

Louise was waiting for her familiar to appear before her, That's when there was a big explosion as everyone covered themselves with their cloaks. A boy and a girl with the same colored hair were the first to stand up.

"-cough- well...-cough- that was expected of Louise" the boy known as Guiche said as he looked over at his lover Montmorency "Are you alright, Montmorency?".

The girl now known as Montmorency just kept looking at what Louise summoned as she was in both shock and surprise. "Guiche...look" Montmorency said as she then pointed at Louise. Everyone was able to see as the smoke cleared and were also shocked to see what Louise summoned.

"A...a human...?".

"Look at how he's dressed, I bet he's a peasant".

"Wow...that's a whole new low for the zero".

"Not only can she not do magic, But she can summon peasants as her familiars! This is too much! I'm gonna bust a gut laughing!".

That's when everyone then did start laughing at Louise's misfortune. Kyle had thankfully landed safely, But his facial expression was not too happy. He was confused, Upset, And sad. "Okay..." he said silently "This isn't heaven I see, I don't see any golden gates, No angels, I don't see god anywhere. But most of all I DON'T SEE MY FUCKING FAMILY EITHER!" Kyle then silently shouted. He was thankful that since he didn't have a voice to shout with, He could raise his voice as much as he pleased without any fear of hurting his voice. He thoughtfully thanked his brother Steven again for that.

However before he could keep thinking a figure then walked over to him clearly not in the happiest of moods. Louise just looked at Kyle as Kyle then looked at her.

'Who's this pink haired chickpea?' Kyle thought as Louise spoke to him. "Who are you, Peasant?" She asked him in a bit of demanding tone of voice. Kyle then stopped crossing his arms as he then placed them in his pockets, He didn't like this chicks attitude one bit. That's when Kyle then began to carefully eye her up and down, Louise wasn't liking this.

"W-what do think you're doing eyeing me like that you vile dog!" Louise said as she then proceeded to hit him, But Kyle stopped her fist from making contact with his body as he held his automail hand for her to hit instead. Louise felt her fist collide with the metal hand as she moved her hand back and rubbed it.

"Ow! That hurt!" Louise said as she looked at Kyle who scratched the side of his cheek.

"Sorry, But you really shouldn't hit people that you don't know" Kyle silently said. Louise only had a question mark above her head, She didn't understand him one bit and judging by her confused expression, Kyle assumed that she didn't know how to read lip-speaking.

'She's confused. So she can't understand lip-speaking I see. Very well, Plan B' Kyle thought as he then looked at his messenger bag and began to rummage through it to find a pen and his "conversation" notebook. Louise just looked at him as she felt the pain from her hand start to go away.

"What the hell is your deal you peasant!? Don't you even understand our language? Where do you come from?!" Louise asked now even angrier than before. Kirche just walked over to Louise and looked at Kyle with a smirk on her face. Kyle then stopped writing in his conversation notebook as he glanced at Kirche for a bit, Then glanced at her large breasts. He sighed as he then placed the conversation notebook into his right front pocket and pulled out his personal notebook again:

Okay...so this isn't heaven. But their are some pretty cute girls here, however since I'm not a red head lover this woman is getting crossed out of my girlfriend list. Her smile screams arrogance. And judging by her -ahem- unique figure. I say she's this places slut bicycle for every guy to ride. Yeah no thanks...

As Kyle was finished writing he looked at the buxom beauty and the pink haired chickpea until he then switched notebooks again finishing up what he had to say. Louise was starting to get even more and more impatient with this so called peasant.

"What are you even doing!?" Louise said.

"Please chickpea, Don't yell, I'm busy writing and I'm almost done" Kyle silently said getting now Kirche to look at him with confusion until she then laughed. "Wow, This is exactly what I would expect from all that boasting that you did. Not only did you summon a peasant, But one who can't even speak our language either" Kirche said as she laughed as all of the other second year students laughed with her.

"Oh shut up, Zerbst!"

"Louise the zero, She always lives up to her expectations" Mailcorne said as everyone just kept laughing at her still. Kyle took note of this as he looked at the girl now known as Louise. "Louise huh? Interesting name" Kyle said silently as he finished up his writing as he then held it up for Louise and Kirche to both read:

My name is Kyle Scherer, And I have many questions about where I am. First, What is this place? Judging by the castle this doesn't look like heaven. Two, Who are all of you? You're all dressed like cosplay wizards or something. And third, For my lack of speech. It is because I have Aphonia, Meaning that I absolutely can't speak at all.

Louise and Kirche finished reading Kyle's note as Jean Colbert came over to them. "Well miss Valliere, Well done in summoning your familiar" Jean said. Kyle looked over at the older man and walked over to him as he held up his note, Jean looked at his note carefully before giving an answer.

"Oh I see" Jean said "Well, First off. You're in Halkeginia, Not heaven. More so at Tristain magic academy. To answer your second question, We are all mages of noble birth that can do magic. And for your last question is...very unusual to hear. Are you absolutely sure that you cannot speak a single word at all?".

Kyle held up his right finger as Jean then took note of his automail hand, He was now fascinated by the design of it and wanted to know if the boy was some sort of knight. Kyle wrote down an extra set of words under his list of questions to answer Jean Colbert's question as he finished quickly and held it up again:

Yes, I cannot produce voiced sound at all. I am completely 100% mute. However my older brother did teach me ways on how to speak and have an actual conversation with others. Writing notes, As I am doing with you now sir is one way for me to speak to people. The second is lip-speaking. Lip-speaking is where I move my mouth as if I were talking with voiced sound, But the other person that is on the receiving end of my words has to absolutely watch, Focus, And read my lips carefully to understand what I am saying to them. Plus you must be in front of me to actually get a conversation with me.

"I see, Very interesting indeed" Jean Colbert said "-ahem- If I may ask something else, Are you perhaps a knight? Judging by your armored gauntlet you seem to be of that nature" he asked. Kyle was about to write something else until Louise spoke up. "Mr. Colbert! May I try again in my summoning?" Louise said. Kyle and Jean Colbert looked over at Louise as Jean shook his head as he shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Valliere, But the familiar summoning is absolutely sacred. To do it again would be against the founder himself. Wither you like it or not, Mr. Scherer is to be your familiar. Now finish the ritual please".

Louise sighed in defeat as she looked over at Kyle with disgust and anger. She had to have a peasant as her familiar! A peasant of all people. She wasn't happy in the slightest about this as she then marched over to him as Kyle was writing more notes in his personal notebook until he felt a hard tap on his right arm, Kyle finished writing as he looked at her.

"Yes? Is there something that you want to ask me?" Kyle said silently. Louise still didn't understand what he was saying as she didn't carefully read his lips. "Can't you even speak!? You're really irritating when you don't speak any actual words!" Louise said. Kyle then looked at her with a narrow glare.

"That's 3 times that you've acted like a bitch now" Kyle said silently but sternly "And I have a habit to judge people on their personality. And if your personality is negative, Then I shall ignore you unless you change your attitude with me!".

Louise still didn't understand what he was saying, This was so frustrating to her. She couldn't understand him unless he spoke to her, But she didn't hear any voiced sound so she quickly assumed that he was barbaric and stupid in speech.

"Ugh! I can't believe this...not only do I summon a miserable peasant, But I get one that is so stupid and barbaric that It can't even speak our language. This is the worst day ever..." Louise said as she did one big sigh as she then held up her wand "You should be thankful for this, Because normally nobles don't do this for peasants. My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. Oh pentagon of the five powers, Bless this individual, And make him my familiar".

Kyle looked at her with a raised eyebrow 'Familiar? Wait, You mean like a familiar in skyrim when you do a conjunction spell-mhmm!', His train of thought was interrupted when Louise had kissed him on the lips for a bit until she backed away. Kyle was confused at this, Why kiss someone who you don't know. Jean Colbert came over to them as he spoke "Well done, Oath has been made and the contract has been set" he said. Kyle scratched his cheek again, He was seriously confused.

"Contract?" Kyle said silently until he saw smoke form around him as he then looked at his left automail arm and saw some strange runes being literally burned and etched into the metal around his hand. Kyle didn't feel any pain from this, Thanks to his automail as the runes ended burning into the metal. Kyle blinked at this, He didn't understand what the strange words said.

"What do these mean?" Kyle said silently to himself as he then looked over at Jean Colbert and pointed at his hand "Excuse me sir, But what do these mean?" He silently asked him. Jean Colbert tried to carefully read his lips and understood a few words that he spoke; that being the word "These". He also looked at the runes that he was pointing to.

"Oh that" Jean Colbert said "These here are your runes that you have received as a familiar to use to protect your master with. For you see, Through a ritual the creature most suited for the mage in question will be pulled from where they are and bound to the mage for life. In addition, the familiar will be slowly molded by magic into the best possible person/being for their summoner. More so their emotions will be molded by the magic to be what's best for their summoner" Jean said with a bit of bitterness at the end of his sentence.

Kyle just looked at his runes until he pulled out his conversation notebook again and wrote real quick as he held it up to Jean Colbert to read:

I have more questions on this familiar situation sir:

Number one is what do my runes stand for.

Number two, So I am basically bound to this person named Louise here?

Number three, If my emotions will be molded by this magic over time then I have a major request for Louise.

Jean Colbert read all of his questions carefully and made sure to provide answers for the young man, Jean then proceeded to answer each question carefully. "For the first one, Let me see..." Jean Colbert said as he looked at Kyle's runes "Interesting set of runes..." Jean said as he leaned up "Your runes mean "Dimensional Valkyrie Armory". I've never heard of such a combination of runes saying that, Perhaps it has something to stand for during the founders time before us. For your second question, Yes, You are bound to miss Louise here for life. Unless your contract with her is broken. And for your final question, What is your request?".

Kyle carefully understood and took in all of what Jean Colbert said to him as he then began to write again and held up his notebook, However he then gestured for Louise to come over. Louise had a raised eyebrow, What was her familiar trying to do? She just walked over to him as he then held up his notebook in front of them:

If my emotions can be altered by magic to suit the persons needs and likes. Then I request that only my depression be eliminated, As well as my suicidal emotions to throw myself into any dangerous situation. I'm not going to explain the reasons why just yet as I'm still shaken up from something that had happened to me today, Hence why I committed, Well tried to commit suicide when you summoned me here.

I only ask that these two things be removed: depression and suicidal thoughts.

I'm only going to say this once and only once. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT:

Force me to fall in love with my owner as I am free to fall in love with any person that I chose. This is a major rule! Failure to comply with this golden rule of mine and I will absolutely never "speak" or come within your proximity ever again! Basically: you're on your own, And I shall want nothing to do with you for as long as I live. I will not have my romantic emotions tampered with by anyone.

DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!

Jean Colbert and Louise just read the note with mixed emotions. Jean was now interested in finding out about this young man's background, For he was very interested with figuring out where he came from and how he was able to learn such a unique way of speaking. Despite not having a voice at all.

Louise on the other hand was in shock about how he actually had tried to commit suicide, Let alone found out that he was depressed. She didn't realize that and now was absolutely curious on what her familiar had gone through before she even summoned him. Although the major rule of his involving his romantic emotions of not falling for his master made her a bit upset. How dare he state that he would fall in love whoever he chose, He belonged to her and her alone. After all, She summoned him, So she had the say in who he falls in love with. But after reading this, It looks like that wouldn't be the case.

Jean Colbert fully complied to the note as he nodded at Kyle "Very well. You have my word on your major demand. I'm now actually interested in learning about how to speak with you in the same unique way despite you being absolutely mute" Jean Colbert said loud enough for all of the second year students to hear.

"HE'S MUTE!?" They all shouted minus Tabitha and another girl as they all began to laugh and converse with one another among the crowd. Some actually Showing concern for the young man, Despite his low status. Louise now felt like a jackass, She was so quick to assume that he was stupid and barbaric. It wasn't that he couldn't speak their language, But in fact he had absolutely not voice to begin with that could produce actual sound.

'So that's why you wrote those notes...' Louise thought as she looked at the ground 'You don't have a voice that can speak at all. Dammit! And I was so quick to judge!'. As Louise was pondering in her guilt, Kyle was trying to figure out how his runes worked. Jean Colbert explained.

"I take it that you're trying to figure out how your new abilities work Mr. Scherer?" he asked him getting a nod from Kyle. Jean Colbert then pondered at how he would even be able to activate his rune power. He then snapped his fingers as he held out his hand to him. "Here, I'll write down some ways for you figure out what to do in activating your new abilities" he said. Kyle smiled at him, He was liking Jean Colbert already even though they just met. He pulled out another notebook for him as he handed it over, As well as a pen for him to write.

Jean was fascinated by the pen alone, But that could wait for latter as Kyle then showed him through hand gestures on how to work with the pen, Jean understood his hand gestures well and began to write down some ideas for him. Louise had watched and now fully paid attention, She was determined to make herself understand and communicate with her familiar by any means necessary. Jean had finished writing as he handed Kyle back the notebook and pen, Kyle nodded at him as thanks as he then pulled out a sharpie and wrote the words "Rune magic powers" on the front cover and placed it in his storm trooper fully zipped up hoodie pocket.

"Alright class, Now that we have all summoned our familiars, I believe that we are done for today's class" Jean Colbert said "You may all take your leave". And with that everyone then began to levitate into the air, However Jean Colbert looked down at Louise and Kyle.

"Miss Valliere" Jean said with a smile "I believe that you might have quite the night to communicate with your familiar. After you and your familiar have found a way to connect, I would like for the both of you to meet me in my office so that I may have a class on this unique way of communication for next class if you would please".

And with that Jean Colbert levitated away after the others, Louise looked over at Kyle as he was looking over what Jean Colbert had written him as suggested ideas on how to work with his rune abilities. Louise then tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Hm? Yes?" Kyle said silently to her.

Louise made sure to try and figure out what he just said to her, Sadly she couldn't and she decided to just outright be honest with him.

"I'm...sorry..." she said "I misjudged you and assumed that you were stupid and barbaric and in-capable of speech. I had no idea that you were mute. I want to talk with you, Right now in my room" Louise said honestly. Kyle just looked at her for a bit, He could tell that her words were honest, He could read her facial expression and figure out that what she was saying was true. Kyle then pondered a bit.

'Well, I'm glad that you apologized for your misjudgment, Louise. I guess I can brake my rule and speak with you' Kyle thought until he saw Louise gesture for him to follow her. Kyle smirked to himself, Maybe trying to kill himself wasn't a bad idea after all.

A/n: done with this one! Now, The next chapter is going to introduce my friends oc, As well as Tabitha. Now Tabitha will be playing a bigger role in this story and I'm sure that you'll all understand why. Now as for the love interest in this story. There is no harem, Not in this one. Because one, I hate how a harem always has a cliché of where the main character can't just say no to the other girls because he wants to be with the main love interest because he doesn't want to hurt their feelings.

(Then again I can't talk because I did a story involving a harem -cough- experiment of the dead -cough-)

However Kyle's warning will come into play with more so involving Louise and other girls. Now, As for who gets what god. These are the 11 gods that will be in the story (from the Valkyrie connect app game of course):

Fafnir

Vidofnir

Fenrir

Hrungnir

Surtr

Boelthor

Sleipnir

Heidrun

Jormungand

Nidhogg

Hraesvelgr

Now I'll ask you the readers who should get what god. I'm trying my best to work out some sort of contract with the gods and humans so that's still in development for now. Chapter 3 will just be of Louise and Kyle working together to communicate with one another as well as Kyle being introduced to the other characters that I mentioned up top.

Now if you have any complaints about how Kyle is communicating with the other characters and how drawn out it is and how long it's taking then I am sorry. But this is how some chapters are going to be written since not many people in this world fully understand lip-speaking. Hence why I thought that making Jean Colbert create a class on the matter would be a good idea.

Crap! iPhone is dying and I have to leave for work. I'll be sure to get to work on the next chapter at my job, As well as figure out how to work out this god and human bond idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 communication by notes

A/n: 179 reads...how? I mean, I'm happy but how in that short amount of time did this story get that many reads so quickly? I'm kinda impressed. Well anyway, I have written down how Kyle will work out his runes powers. But it looks like I may have to redo them since I've thought of a few new pros for it. The cons are many, As to not made him too overpowered. I wanted him to have more cons than pros anyway to sort of balance him out. If I've messed this up, Then I am sorry.

I also just finished writing out his other depressing parts after his suicide attempt. So forgive me if that you wanted something different involving that. Also, Kyle will have two alternative outfits latter in the story that are in the form of drawings. I will get to those probably with this story. This chapter is mainly filler and that's about it. Also, I'm introducing my friends oc in this chapter too.

I also want to hear from you guys and girls what you think of Kyle's way of communication for this story? Do you find it interesting? Alright? Or dumb? Let me know in the comments. Now, Enough of me talking, Let's begin.

-Louise's room-

Louise and Kyle were walking to her room. Louise keep glancing back at her familiar, Kyle had been looking down at the floor the whole time that they had walked from the outside field. Louise was concerned about this, What was on his mind? Could it be that he was remembering his reason for his attempt at ending his life? She was so curious that it was eating at her so badly.

Kyle on the other hand was in fact thinking about his failed attempt at his suicide. He only kept thinking of blaming himself for his brother's death.

'It should have been me...' Kyle thought to himself 'I should have been the one to die, Not you Steven...'. As Kyle was in thought with his depression, Louise had stopped walking as they had reached their destination. Louise then opened her door as she turned around to face him.

"Where here..." Louise said loud enough for Kyle to hear her as he then broke out of his train of thought. "Oh...already?" Kyle said silently as they both walked inside the room as Louise closed her door. Kyle walked over to the table that was in the center of her room as he looked at his surroundings carefully. The room was small, But also wide, Kyle then turned around to Louise who was still standing at her door looking back at him.

"So what do we do now?" Kyle silently said to her much more slowly for her to understand in his lip-speaking. Sadly Louise still didn't get it. "Oh! Do you want to know about my room?" She said assuming that was what he said to her. Kyle then rolled his eyes at her, He was starting to get a bit annoyed with how Louise couldn't understand him. Kyle then looked at her table as he then placed his bag onto it as he then proceeded to unzip his hoodie as he then took it off and put it on the chair.

Louise's eyes then widened at what she saw, She quickly walked over to him as she then slowly reached out her hand to touch his left automail arm. Kyle glanced at her as she looked at him for permission to touch him. He gave her a nod and she quickly grasped his left arm in amazement. She had seen many knights in armor before when she was Henrietta's royal playmate long ago, But she had never seen armor so fully detailed and surprisingly not so bulky.

"I've never seen armor such as yours before! Were you a knight before you came here?" She asked him. Kyle silently giggled at her as he then proceeded to point to the chair next to her, Louise looked at the chair then back at him.

"You, Want me to sit down?".

Kyle nodded at her as he then opened his bag and pulled out a pen and a sharpie as he then wrote "Conversations: Louise files" on a notebook that he then pulled out. Louise was just silent as she watched him then sit down and scoot his chair close to her as he then opened the little book and began to write:

Kyle: can you understand me now, Louise?

Louise then began to smile, Now she was understanding what he was doing; He was going to communicate with her by notes. This gave her a sigh of relief, Now she would be able to "speak" with her familiar now, And not have to worry about any language barriers. But she still wanted to understand him whenever a notebook wasn't around though. Kyle then gestured for her to take his pen for her to write back to him. Louise did so, She gently took his pen as she then proceeded to write back to him in the notebook the same way as he did:

Louise: Yes I can understand you

Kyle then pulled out another pen as he wrote back:

Kyle: Good, Now we won't have any more problems speaking to one another anymore. This notebook will be our personal and private conversations from now on. I'm sure that you want to know more about me, Right? Because if so, Then I have a personal notebook for that.

Louise: You have a journal about yourself? That's pretty good that you have something like that.

Kyle: well I honestly don't have a choice anyway since my lack of a voice.

Hearing that made Louise want to ask him about that.

Louise: that reminds me, Why exactly are you mute? And why are you depressed? And why would you want to just end your life so easily?

Kyle then proceeded to pull out his personal notebook from his pocket as he placed it onto the table in front of Louise. Louise looked at the notebook as Kyle then wrote to her:

Kyle: If you're faint of heart, Then don't read it...

Louise didn't understand that, But she slowly nodded at him as she then picked up his personal notebook and began to read it carefully, Word for word:

Name: Kyle Scherer

Birthday: March 8th

Age: 13 years old

Reading that part completely threw Louise off as she instantly looked over at Kyle in shock. "YOU'RE 13 YEARS OLD!?" She shouted as Kyle covered his ears at her sudden yell as he then wrote in their notebook:

Kyle: yes! And was it really necessary for you to yell that loud!? Jeez!

"Sorry..." Louise said as she blushed in embarrassment "But seriously, That can't be right about you being only 13 years old. You look at least my age in your appearance". Kyle then wrote down in the notebook again:

Kyle: So I've been told...but I see it now as a compliment, So thanks for saying that I look...wait how old are you anyway Louise?

"I'm 16 years of age" Louise said with a bit of pride in her tone of voice "And I already have a fiancé too! Man named Wardes that I befriended during my childhood". Kyle then rubbed her head a bit as he wrote to her:

Kyle: Awww, So adorable you are. And 16 years of age and already in love and soon to be married. I'm happy for you. I wish I had a lover at my age...

Louise smiled, She hadn't smiled in a very very long time. Not since she was known around her school as the "zero" anyway. But this was the first time Louise felt something like that. Kyle's words were sincere, Kind, And honest. She felt a sense of warmth from him, Despite them just meeting today. She was able to express herself without being called a zero. It felt like she had finally gained a friend, And her friend being her familiar no less.

Louise just smiled as she glanced at his notebook "Thank you..." she said happily as she continued reading about her familiar:

Sex: Male

Family members:

Mother: Rosemary

Father: Roy

Older brother/hero: Steven

Extra notes: Steven is my older brother, I love him to death! He's my absolute favorite person and my greatest hero that I could ever have in my life. Truth be told, He does show his sensitive side, But only when we're alone. He's brave, Fearless, Caring, Very loving; Especially to me! And he's a great martial arts trainer too! He taught me a style that I have always made sure to master! Umm, I think it was...umm...oh yeah! The style was called savate! He's the one that also gave me the one thing that I could never forget as long as I live...

A voice.

Skills: martial arts-style: Savate

Writing

Reading

Lip-speaking

Likes:

Reading

Writing

Drawing

Strange animals

Weapons: of all kinds! But they must be magic weapons!

Kind people

Dislikes:

Pride

Seeing a girl cry: I can't watch seeing an woman cry so I try my best to help them

Pride

Arrogance

Extra note: there basically the same thing...why did I write that...

Bad people

Nobles-new addition

The last dislike made Louise look at Kyle with concern, Kyle looked at her when she got to his last dislike as he then wrote something next to it:

Nobles-new addition

Extra: Only the bad nobles that I hate! I have nothing against nice and kind nobles at all.

Louise sighed as she then went back to reading, However two entries that surprised her. It was an entry that had been labeled "habits/shallowness" and "Things that I would like in a girlfriend".

Habits:

If I don't get something right the first time, Then I must keep practicing until I get the hang of it.

I like to roll my eyes whenever I'm annoyed.

Shallow habits:

Extra note: I blame you for this Steven...

I judge on personality. I'll absolutely ignore you if your personality is absolutely negative. So unless you fix that attitude of yours, Then don't bother speaking to me! PERIOD!

Please treat me like a human being, If you treat me like trash. Then I can treat you just as worse!

Things that I would like to have for a girlfriend:

1 she must be kind hearted. I would like to have a girlfriend that I can have a calm conversation with, Where we wouldn't have to yell, And how we can find a solution for any kind of issues that would bother us.

2 her breast size must be around and A or D size. I am willing to accept double D's, But that it is the limit. Anything past double d and I quit!

3 any hairstyle other than: Blonde, Red, Or black.

Extra note: I will be looking for all three requirements. I won't accept 1 out of 3 or a 2 out of 3. It has to be 3 out of 3. Yes, I'm picky about this, But this is just my personal preference.

Louise made sure to keep a note of this in her mind in case Kyle did find someone that he liked at her school, Although considering his low status that would rarely happen. Although there were those of lower class that he could try his hand at. Louise then realized that she had gotten to the final part of his notes. However these were written as if Kyle had been in a hurry:

My major flaw...I hate this so damn much...-sighs- I was born with Aphonia. Aphonia: the inability to produce voiced sound. Aphonia means "no sound". In other words, a person with this disorder has lost his/her voice. This is caused by either damage to the vocal nerve or by a tumor.

And I got the fucking tumor as soon as I was born...

Why...

WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?

This isn't enjoyable! I HATE this! The thought of being born without a damn voice has made me absolutely miserable! I can't speak! I can't laugh! I can't even vent out my fucking anger! I could have been born with any kind of illness. But to be born without a voice is what I would consider the worst thing on earth...

My parents tried surgery on me to see if that would give me at least something. Anything to give me a voice to call my own...but it was a failure! And now I have a permanent scar on my neck! Oh god dammit why did this happen to me!

Louise felt so sorry for her familiar, She never had this kind of idea that he would go mute because of an illness that he was born with. She just kept reading as she wanted to know more:

Okay...so apparently...my older brother Steven says that he wants to show me something. I don't know what he's got going in that brain of his, But I don't have that much of a choice now do I?

A month has rolled by now. Steven, You're my hero! For the past month we have been working out ways for me to speak! Sign language is something that I'm not too fond of man...don't get me wrong. But, No...but we did try writing and I like that. Good thing Steven bought me this here notebook. And I'm just recording what I can remember. Thanks man! However...he taught me a big trump card of a trick.

Lip-speaking.

Never heard of it. But he told me that it involves me moving my mouth only. He said that this is a bit more complicated to get around, Since the listener has to fully pay attention to what I say, And focus on my lips to read every single word that I speak. Steven did this with me every single day with me for the past 12 years now. I couldn't ask for a perfect and awesome hero like my older brother Steven.

I still...I still can't forget that day on my 12th birthday though...

The car crash was so fast...so intense...mom and dad died on impact. Both of their heads decapitated. And you Steven...as soon as we Impacted, You quickly and instantly shielded me as best as you could from the accident. Although I lost both of my arms, You were put into a coma.

I survived...

Because of you...

You saved my life...

We spent a whole year in that hospital in Boston. God! I can still remember the pain that I had to go through with the automail prosthetic surgery. It took me over a year to recover from that...but I stayed with you no matter what, Hoping that you would wake up. But you never did, And they had to pull the plug on you...

She then read his recent entry about committing suicide as she then closed up the notebook. Louise then just looked over at Kyle as he stared back at her. Then out of nowhere, She then just lunged at him, Embracing him in a tight hug. Kyle then heard Louise crying. He leaned away from her a bit as he looked down at her as Louise looked up at him, Tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry" Louise said "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that in your life". Kyle just kept looking at her as he then gently rubbed her head, He then moved his other hand to the notebook to speak to her:

Kyle: It's fine...I got used to it real quick. Sorta. After Steven died today, I've developed suicidal depression. Well okay...the suicide part I developed today, I was actually very depressed for over a year. But, Maybe trying to kill myself might have been a good thing. After all, I got to go to a different world. And this place does look better than Boston.

Louise looked at his written words, However she looked at the word Boston and already had questions. She used her pen to write him back:

Louise: Boston?

Kyle: yes, Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to mention to you that I had come from earth. Another world if you will.

Louise: Impossible! There can't be another world!

Kyle: Then would you care to explain why I have such strange clothes. As well as my automail prosthetics hm?

Louise: That's easy! It's because you...

Louise was absolutely stuck, She really didn't have an answer to give in her attempt at proving her solution. She kept pondering and pondering as she looked over at Kyle who was smiling at her. Kyle then wrote to her again:

Kyle: Give up?

Louise: Oh hush you!

The two then just stared at each other for 2 seconds until they then both laughed. Louise felt so different, Even though they had just met, She felt as if she had known him for a long time. She sort of felt like he was like a brother that she never had. Kyle then proceeded to get up from his chair as he headed to the door. But he quickly wrote to her before he went to leave:

Kyle: Say, You don't mind if I take a look around this place do you? I'd like to get the hang of my surroundings since I'm here.

Louise: No no it's alright, Just don't get lost.

Kyle: I won't make any promises, Louise.

After Kyle finished writing he then took his leave to get familiar with the place. Louise giggled to herself, Maybe having Kyle around was just what she needed. She felt as if within that short amount of time, She had finally had a friend to call her own. Louise then looked at his personal notebook again as she looked at his family's names again, As well as he small detail about his older brother Steven.

"Maybe I can tell him a bit about myself when he gets back" Louise said to herself as she started to smile.

-meanwhile-

Kyle was just walking down the hallway as he was making sure to get all of his surroundings and bearings, "This place is huge. How the hell am I gonna remember all of this? I'd have to make at least five or six notes for this whole place! Maybe even more!" Kyle said silently. However as he kept looking around he then accidentally bumped into someone. Woman who was a third year at the school. The woman had red with orange striped hair, Fiery eyes, And a large double d sized rack.

The woman then glared at Kyle as her pupils then turned into flames.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL YOU IDIOT!? CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs. Kyle just placed his pinky finger into his ear as he rolled his eyes at her outburst. "Foolish idiot..." he muttered silently under his breath, However that's when the woman grabbed him by his hoodie as she pulled him to her face, Angrier than before.

"So I'm a foolish idiot huh?!" The woman said making Kyle blink at her in shock. "Wait...you can understand me?" He asked her as the woman still held him close to her face, The woman then gave Kyle a narrow glare.

"Understand you? Idiot! I can read lips! It's a little hidden trait of mine that I taught myself last year when I spy on sexy girls-I-I mean, Y-yeah...I can read lips. So yes, I can understand you perfectly" the woman said. Then, Kyle suddenly wrapped his arms around her into a hug. At last he found someone that could understand him perfectly, Sadly that hug was very short lived as the woman kneed Kyle in the abdomen, Making the young man fall to his knees.

"Aghhhh...fuck...!" Kyle yelled silently.

"What's the big idea getting your hands all over me like that out of the blue! I'm not into boys! Let me make that-". The woman was interrupted as Kyle held up his right hand waving his finger at her. "S-sorry..." he said silently in-between breathes "But...I'm just happy that theirs someone who can understand what I say without me having to explain it".

"Understand what you say? What are you-wait! You're that mute familiar of Louise aren't you?" The woman asked him as she got a nod from Kyle. The woman then proceeded to pat Kyle on the back as a form of apologizing "Oh man, Forgive me. I thought that you were like the rest of the dead beat males here at this school...I swear, These virgins can't walk around without a pair of large melons swinging about in front of their eyes" the woman said as she then placed her hands behind her head and began to move her body from side to side, Making her large breasts sway. Kyle rolled his eyes as he facepalmed.

"Christ...so you get the usual horny guy I take it?" Kyle silently asked her as he got a nod from the woman "Unfortunately" she said bitterly "Ohhh If Osmond would let duels not be forbidden on campus. Then I could enjoy destroying any that would try to fondle my rack into ash and watch them burn! Hah! Hah! Hah!" The woman's pupils then turned into fire again as she was laughing like crazy, Making Kyle just look at her with a sweat drop coming down the back of his head.

"Anyway...so you know about Louise?".

"Know her? Buddy, Everyone knows about Louise the zero!".

"The zero?".

"Mhm, She's known all over this school as the only mage with a zero percent chance in magic. I've never really talked to her as nobody wants to be associated with a mage that can't even do magic".

Kyle then crossed his arms as her, That was completely unfair to do someone. Despite them not being able to do magic, They should at least be accepted by their peers. "Tsk! Typical..." Kyle silently said "So you guys only care about yourselves rather than be with someone who can't even perform something that everyone else can?". Naomi shook her head at him.

"Not all nobles are assholes" she corrected him, Getting Kyle to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really now? Then how about when you-". The woman then stopped him from speaking. "That's just how I am with everyone here" she said "Unless I know you then we're cool, But if I don't then I'm a huge asshole. But I like you, Not in that way, So we're cool. So let me introduce myself. The names Naomi Tatsumi".

Kyle just looked at Naomi until he gave her his name "Kyle Scherer, Naomi" Kyle said silently.

A/n: a little short but I wanted to introduce my friends oc. So I apologize if this didn't go anywhere, Despite me saying that this was filler. Now I've decided to remove the gods idea because honestly that would have been stupid. I only did it because I'm actually removing some of the weapons and items (the plane and the law missile launcher) from the story to add in some different ideas. So yes, The Norse gods idea is scrapped. Now next chapter will introduce Tabitha and Kyle's rune powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 harnessing and control

A/n: well, Seems people like this story. Sorry that I haven't posted for this story, However my game Valkyrie connect has updated on some new characters and weapons that I can use (the weapons I mean). And let me say this again, Kyle will only be using weapons from this app game only.

Every weapon in Valkyrie connect has one skill, And I'll only add in some changes to those skills when the situation calls for it.

Now I will make sure to put in the pros and cons that involve Kyle's runes. And I even have a lover for him:

Tiffania!

-facepalm- fuck...she's a blond...don't worry. I'm making sure that Kyle's view on blond chicks changes as the story goes. Oh yes, Remember when season four involved that dragon, Yeah I'm only stopping at around season 4, But Minus That dragon. But that's my opinion.

Hope you enjoy the story!

Kyle and Naomi were both walking down the hall conversing with one another. Naomi was learning more and more about Louise's familiar with each second, However when he mentioned why he was mute in the first place, She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that in your life..." Naomi truthfully told him. Kyle just sighed as he placed his automail hands behind his back. "It's fine...you get used to it after some time..." Kyle Silently told Naomi "I just hope that this magic is able to change my view on life soon...having suicidal thoughts is...unhealthy..." Kyle finished.

Naomi quickly looked at him.

"You're suicidal?!" She asked him in shock.

Naomi got a nod from the mute.

"Yes...I was going to tell you that after I finished my story on how my brother was killed today. I developed suicidal thoughts and I still suffer from depression and Survivor's guilt too" Kyle silently told her as he then moved his left automail arm to his face, As he glanced at the runes permanently etched into the metal. He thankfully had his "magic rune powers" notebook on hand as he then pulled it out with his right hand and opened it to see what Jean Colbert had wrote to him for ways to activate his runes:

Mr. Scherer, I think that these methods might help you in activating your rune abilities:

Number one, Try saying summon, Then think of some sort of item or weapon.

Number two, If this rune is connected with your mind, You could active it with a mind link. An old form of how some magic was created.

If these two methods don't work, Then come visit me in my office, I am in the second building pillar. I hope that you succeed in your methods to activate your runes power.

Kyle just blinked as he finished reading the notes, All he knew that the runes on his arm stood for "Dimensional Valkyrie Armory". That's all he knew, And he had no way to properly use it, He needed help from a student who knew more about this Dimensional Valkyrie Armory stuff. As Kyle was looking at his runes, Naomi glanced at him a bit as she saw him look at his runes. "Trying to figure out what they mean?" Naomi asked.

Kyle was out of his train of thought as he looked at her and shook his head at her before he then spoke to her. "No, I understand what it means. I just don't know how to activate it" Kyle silently answered her. Naomi then began to ponder to herself "Ah I see..." she said out-loud "Hmmm, Ha hah! I know who can help you with activating your runes!".

Kyle was happy and curious as to what Naomi had in mind, Kyle wanted to activate this newfound given power soon. He wanted to see what this so called armory held within it. "Really? You know someone who can help me?" Kyle Silently asked her with hope in his eyes as he got a nod and a smirk from Naomi whose pupils turned into lanterns. "Yes I do! And her name is Tabitha! Let's go to her room!" Naomi then grabbed Kyle's right arm as they headed to see Tabitha.

-downstairs-

Naomi and Kyle were making there way to see Tabitha and see if she could help out Kyle. As they were making their way downstairs they saw none other than Guiche flirting with a first year student. Naomi and Kyle stopped as they reached the last step. Naomi quickly had a narrow glare on her face when she saw him.

"Oh great...Guiche..." Naomi expressed with annoyance.

"Guiche...?" Kyle Silently asked.

Naomi then glanced over at him as she then explained to him in a hushed tone. "He's a second year, Same as Louise and Tabitha. He's dating a girl named Montmorency, Who is also a second year. But he's a damn snake! Using his charm to womanize any girl that he wants behind her back. I can't stand him for that!" Naomi hen glared at Guiche as her pupils then turned into fire "Just Seeing him makes me want to put him in his place, And take sweet Montmorency all for myself...but I'll never understand why she even loves him...it hurts to see her with an un-loyal man..." Naomi expressed sadly.

Kyle just looked at Naomi then at Guiche, After hearing and learning about that he was going to make sure to avoid him entirely. Naomi then tugged on his arm as they proceeded to move forward and walk pass them. As they walked by, They overheard Guiche flirting with the first year.

"Oh! You would love to try one of my treats, Lord Guiche?" Katie expressed with delight. Guiche gave Katie his signature smiles as he spoke to her with soothing words of love and truth "Of course, My dear Katie. Don't you know that I would never lie to you" he told her as little hearts were forming above Katie's head. "Oh! Lord Guiche" Katie muttered in awe, However there little flirting was interrupted by Naomi and Kyle passing by.

"Oh? It's that peasant mute boy...with third year Naomi no less..." Guiche pondered out-loud. Katie just looked at them, The whole school had heard about Louise's familiar being mute, And unlike some of the third and second years, The first years felt truly sorry for the young boy, Katie being one of them. She wanted to talk to him, But decided against it since she was with Guiche at the moment, And wanted their conversation to be private.

Naomi and Kyle both rolled their eyes as they were almost out of the clear. When suddenly...

"Hold on...a peasant that walks by nobility, An not a simple apology?" Guiche told Kyle as he then smiled "Just because you're here at this school, It doesn't make you equal with us nobles. Peasants should know their place in society if they want to survive in this world since they don't know magic" Guiche added to his statement.

Kyle just stood there as he then turned around to face him and Katie, He then crossed his arms as he then spoke out at him.

"Tsk! Hearing those kind of words from an ungrateful little pretty boy looking douchebag like you really pisses me off right now! Oh how I'd love to understand how these runes work right now, Maybe I could use this power to beat the bitch out of you" Kyle Silently insulted Guiche right in front of his face.

Guiche and Katie were at an absolute loss when he wordlessly spoke to them, Kyle took note of this lack of understanding lip-speaking and used it to his advantage whenever he wanted to insult someone to their face openly, However Naomi fully understood his lip-speaking as she just laughed and snickered.

The two nobles didn't understand what Kyle had just said, And Naomi's laughter only confused them more. "Naomi, Why are you giggling?" Guiche asked her "Do you even understand what this peasant is saying?". Naomi just kept giggling to herself "O-oh I do indeed, Guiche. I can read lips, It's quite a useful technique that can come in handy at times" Naomi told him.

"Then what did he say? Come on, Tell us" Guiche asked her, However Naomi just wagged her finger at him. "Sorry Guiche. But even I, Naomi the master of lip-reading. Have absolutely no idea what he just said to the both of you..." Naomi lied, She knew full well what Kyle had said to him, And she would keep it between themselves.

Guiche just sighed in annoyance at this waste of time.

"Well, What a waste of time. What's the point of proclaiming to be a master of lip-reading if you cannot understand a simple peasant boy?" Guiche asked her "So much for a master of lip-reading".

Naomi was quickly getting furious at that little jab, She was about to pull out her wand, Only for Kyle to stop her. Naomi looked over at him as Kyle spoke to her.

"Let it go for now..." Kyle Silently said to her "Don't worry, We'll get even with him in due time". Naomi wanted to protest, But she decided to listen to the mute pre-teen as she put her wand away as they walked off. Guiche then called out to them again.

"I still didn't get my apology!" Guiche demanded as the two turned around and filled him off.

"ITS UP YOUR ASS! YOU PRICK!" Naomi shouted as they left, Leaving a narrow glaring Guiche and a slightly frightened Katie.

-Tabitha's room-

Tabitha was reading her same old book as she was in her bed, She had placed a silent spell in her room so she wouldn't be interrupted by anyone that came in. Her familiar, A dragon known as Sylphid was staying in the forest as she was a bit too big to stay in the school grounds. As Tabitha kept reading, Her door gently opened as Naomi and Kyle came inside.

"Tabitha?" Naomi asked her in a kind tone of voice "My apologies for entering your room without knocking...oh!".

"What's wrong?" Kyle Silently asked Naomi who then looked over at him.

"Tabitha placed a silence spell in her room so she wouldn't be distracted nor disturbed when she is reading her favorite book" Naomi explained to him. Kyle was impressed, The mages had more up their sleeves than he gave them credit, All the more reason to figure out these runes and somehow he on par with them. Tabitha then glanced up at Naomi and Kyle as she then grabbed her staff that was at her bedside and de-spelled the silent spell.

"Hello..." Tabitha spoke in her usual calm tone "Did you both need something?".

The two looked at her as Kyle began to carefully speak to her, Making extra sure to slow his lips when he spoke to her. "Yes..." Kyle silently spoke up "I am in need of your help, Naomi here told me that you could understand these runes of mine. I would like to learn how to activate them, With your assistants of course. I'll do whatever I can to repay you for your help" Kyle finished.

Tabitha looked at Kyle moving his lips carefully, She, Like Naomi could understand lip-reading. She took in all that he had said to her as she gave him a nod as her answer.

"I will help you both" Tabitha responded to them "And, As for repayment. I only ask of one thing". This made Naomi slightly smirk and Kyle smile at her. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Tabitha! Just ask away, And I'll do my best to repay you" Kyle Silently told her with joy. Tabitha nodded at him as she then told him of what payment that she would like to receive.

"I wish to learn how to speak like you do".

"Like I do? Wait, You...want to learn lip-speaking as well as note conversations, Or sign language?" Kyle Silently questioned her so he could figure out what she wanted.

"The first one, Lip-speaking" Tabitha asked of him.

Kyle nodded at her "Deal, I will teach you that" he silently agreed to her type of payment, Which made the blue haired mage smile a bit as she then got from her bed and picked up her staff. "We should head outside to figure out your runes, And to not destroy the school" Tabitha suggested. Kyle and Naomi agreed with her choice as the three then headed down to the hallway.

-large fountain-

The group made their way to the large fountain that was in the schools main hall. As they were making their way outside, They saw Kirche with one of her many admirers as they were sitting on the fountain side.

"Kirche, My love. This day is perfect" her admirer said to her.

"It will be even perfect for tonight as well" Kirche told him.

As they were enjoying their time together, Kirche then saw her friend Tabitha with third year Naomi, And Louise's familiar, Kyle as they walked out the door. Kirche was now curious as to what her friend was doing with Louise's familiar.

'Strange, What's Tabitha doing with Louise the zeros familiar all of a sudden?' Kirche thought.

-outside-

The trio were away from prying eyes and were all alone, This is what Tabitha wanted, She wanted Kyle to have a solitary area for him to learn his rune abilities. Kyle hen pulled out the notebook that Jean Colbert had wrote in and gave it to Tabitha for her to look over.

"This is what told me to try to activate my runes" Kyle silently explained to Tabitha as he looked at his runes again 'Dimensional Valkyrie Armory...the armory I understand, As well as the dimensional part, But where does the Valkyrie come into play?' Kyle thought until Tabitha spoke up.

"Let's go with the first method of your abilities. Try saying something that relates to a weapon or item" Tabitha instructed him. Kyle broke out of his train of thought as he looked at her and gave Tabitha a nod, Kyle took a few deep breaths before he began to start.

"Okay..." Kyle silently muttered 'Maybe I should try saying something simple. Maybe an item from my Valkyrie connect app game that was on my cellphone. It's better than nothing' Kyle thought as he then held out his automail hands forward.

"Lightning gloves!".

That's when the runes on his left automail arm started to quickly glow white, As then two black gloves with a lightning insignia on the top of the gloves had covered his automail hands, Lightning surging all over from the glowing blue lightning insignia. Both Tabitha and Naomi, As well as Kyle were surprised, Kyle just did it as a test, He had no idea that it would actually happen.

"No way..." Kyle Silently expressed his shock "These...are the lightning gloves from my Valkyrie connect app game...", That's when it finally clicked into his head. He now fully understood what the Valkyrie part was for now.

'Wait...' he thought 'If I could summon the lightning gloves, Then maybe I could summon the grimoire of accusation too...let's try that next but with the mind this time'. While Tabitha and Naomi were still looking at his first successful attempt, Kyle was already thinking of the grimoire of accusation in his mind. His runes glowed quickly again, And a grey book with a strange design on the front and small red gem in the center was now in his hand. He opened his eyes as he saw the book within his grasp.

"Perfect, Both attempts are successful! Plus, That means that the Dimensional Valkyrie Armory might have been inspired from my Valkyrie connect app game!" Kyle Silently assumed to himself. His theory wasn't 100% right, But it was just a theory that he could come up with. He then walked over to Tabitha and gave her the grimoire. "Here, You should have this. It might help us out" Kyle Silently gave her the book as Tabitha nodded and took it into her hands. Tabitha just looked at the book for a bit until she then opened it, As she was looking over the book, Naomi came over to her side to see what was in the book as well.

"A book? First gloves, Now a book?" Naomi asked Tabitha with question marks in her pupils. Tabitha was finished skimming through the grimoire as she then went back to the first page and read it out-loud:

"This grimoire contains the history of the most powerful weapons to ever be created by both gods, Mages, Monsters, Humans, And knights from different dimensions. Each weapon has at least one skill, That can be used an unlimited amount of times. And can be charged to increase it's power. This grimoire is one such weapon of the many weapons that it has recorded within it's pages. There are over 177 weapons that have been recorded, Two of which are legendary weapons: one made by a god. The other a mage. Pets can be considered weapons as well, But the catch is that they can only be summoned once. If they are killed, Then they can be re-summoned again. Some accessories such as clothes, And jewelry can be considered weapons too".

Naomi was fascinated by all of this information, But Kyle knew all of the weapons in Valkyrie connect, As well as their skills. But he would make sure to take a look at them in case things changed from the game. Kyle then pondered if he could pull off the lightning gloves skill: Raikouken. Kyle then held his arms back as he then said the name of the skill.

"Raikouken!".

That's when the lightning gloves then created a ball of lightning in-between his palms, Kyle then kept holding it as he started to charge the ball of lightning, As it then got bigger and bigger before he then released it upward into the sky. Naomi was astounded while Tabitha was impressed. Kyle then summoned another grimoire of accusation as he then handed it over to Naomi.

"Perfect, Just What I wanted as my result" Kyle Silently smirked. "You should have one too, Naomi" Kyle Silently suggested to her as the grimoire was now in her hands. Naomi smirked rather darkly, She quickly opened the book as she then landed on a pair of fiery gloves. She licked her lips as she then tried to summon them.

"Fiery gloves!".

There was a long pause, But nothing happened. Naomi was confused by this. Did she say the name wrong? Or was there a different way to summon the item. However before she could figure it out, Tabitha quickly thought of the answer.

"Perhaps only he can summon them" Tabitha told Naomi "I guess is that we can only receive them as gifts, And use their abilities". Naomi understood what Tabitha was explaining to her as she then looked at Kyle as her pupils turned into hearts. "Can you please summon these for me? I'll make sure to pay you back, I swear! Please! Please! Please!" Naomi pleaded. Kyle just looked at Naomi and happily sighed at her as he smirked, Even thought they had just met, He did consider her a friend, Heck, She was also able to understand him so that was a plus.

"Sure, I can give those to you, Since I can I can copy the same item more than once" Kyle Silently expressed as he then summoned the fiery gloves for her, As soon as he gave them to her, Naomi quickly put them on. She tightened her fists, Gleefully smiling like some kind of lunatic.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naomi expressed with great joy as she cracked her knuckles, As the gloves then began to be covered in flames. But they didn't hurt her in the slightest "Heh heh, With these gloves I'll be able to burn anything with my BARE HANDS!" Naomi shouted as she then turned off the flames on her new gloves and took them off as she placed them in-between her large breasts. Tabitha just blinked as Kyle facepalmed.

'Breasts Aren't for storage...' Kyle thought until Tabitha spoke up a bit. "We should work with this book" she said "Let's work on summoning and controlling any skills that could be used to your liking" she suggested. Kyle thought that her method was a good idea to start.

He nodded at her in agreement. "Let's!".

A/n: sorry this one is short, I'm sorry. I'm trying to write all of my stories one step at a time, But everyone wants me to work on Wolf of Keijo and put my other stories on the side for latter until that's finished. So I absolutely apologize for how long this took to update everyone. But I am glad to see new people liking and reading this story.

Now as I stated, I'm only using weapons and items from the Valkyrie connect app game only. This includes the skills from that games items and weapons, So I apologize. I'll work on what accessories that Kyle will have, As well as the others that he gifts items too latter in the story.

But for now, This is all I can update for now, As I have to go back to the Wolf of Keijo fanfiction. So I hope that all of you stick around, And if you have any comments that you would like to ask of me for this story. Feel free to ask away, I'll answer to the best of my abilities.

P.s: Tiffania is Kyle's love interest. Sorry, But I just really like her (no, Not just because of her huge breasts). I just, Like my automail fetish, Have an elf fetish as well. But that's an explanation for another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 gifts for Louise

A/n: it's going to be a while until I get a day off from work, So I'll work on this story for a bit before I do my wolf of Keijo fanfiction because I like to have my items on me at home. I'm usually tired after work, And I like to have a day off work to work on that story in peace.

So I'll be doing this story for now, Also guess what...

Katie is going to be part of this story!

Yes! A first year is going to be a part of Kyle's friends, I'm still debating on wether or not he should get an army for his own. But I need to say something:

Valkyrie connect also does crossovers with video games and anime's, So Yes, Some weapons will be from other series, But that's only because they were added into the Valkyrie connect game as events. So I had to address that, And once again, No harem with this one, Sorry you harem lovers out there. But maybe in a spin-off one shot.

P.s: the limit of weapons stays at 177, If my game updates more new weapons then I will not add them, As they'll be one: too much to work with. And two: make my oc Kyle extremely overpowered. But since there are 177 weapons, Some will not be used for various reasons in the story. But he will make class sets.

Onwards!

-sunset-

The three had been training since the morning, Tabitha was busy reading over the grimoire of accusation on what else the 177 items could be used in different ways. Meanwhile, Kyle had already mastered the lightning gloves, As well as it's skill too. He then summoned the ninja tail that was around his waist, As well as Kyo's jacket too. Both of which he mastered with his hand to hand combat and savate martial arts. However as he was playing around and practicing, Tabitha then called for him.

"Kyle, I think I found more information about the weapons in this grimoire" Tabitha spoke getting his attention as he stopped training as he walked over to her and sat by her side.

"What did you find, Tabitha?" Kyle Silently asked her.

"This, A rule set of what everything does" Tabitha informed him as she was at the beginning of the book. "It says here: The rules of the weapons and items have both their own strengths and weaknesses. Each piece is unique and can be used as such:

Items that involve clothing can be useful in combat depending on the situation.

Jewelry can be considered support items.

Pets are both used as personal friends to have on lonely nights, And can be used in combat. They are able to grow in size freely without any problems, And have their own personal skill too. But as stated, If they are killed, They can be re-summoned again.

The two legendary weapons: Gungnir and Excalibur are extremely powerful, And can commit devastating damage and destruction if in the right or wrong hands. Their only weakness is that they cannot be copied, Only one ultimate weapon is allowed to be summoned. Both can be summoned, But never copied. But they can be returned to the original caster that summoned them.

Pets can use any kind of weapon that they see fit without any problems.

All firearms and bows/crossbows can only hold only 100 rounds of ammunition. If you run out, You have to wait for about 1 minute for the firearm to recharge to it's full maximum ammo limit once again.

All weapons except the ultimate weapons, Can be copied more than once, Giving access to different combinations of fighting styles. People other than the original caster can use these weapons as well, Provided they have the will to use it.

If any gun, Sword, Or accessory is broken. One only has to re-summon the item again for reuse.

After Tabitha had read that part, She then turned the page, As it Showed all 177 weapons and items that were categorized in order of their type. Tabitha just blinked, Some of the weapons she could figure out, But the firearms and strange weapons were a mystery to her. "Do you know what these other weapons are?" Tabitha asked Kyle. Kyle nodded at her, He knew exactly what they were.

"Yes, They are guns" Kyle Silently informed her.

"What is a gun?" Tabitha asked.

"A gun is like a bow, But instead of firing an arrow, It fires small metal shard that can greatly pierce any person. Or kill them if they are shot in the head or by multiple metal shards, It takes time to get the hang of a gun, But once you have mastered it, You can be very devastating at long range" Kyle Silently explained to her the best way that he could, His older brother Steven only taught him how to use hand to hand; As it was the basics of all combat and that only a fool trusts his life to a weapon.

Then again, Their father also taught Kyle and Steven on how to use a knife, A few guns, And bow when Kyle turned 10 years old as he took his boys hunting as a birthday present.

Tabitha took this all in, She was slightly fascinated by these guns, But her trying to use one wasn't what she wanted to do. Tabitha nodded as she took in the information as she then saw the staffs and wands, They were like the staffs that all nobles used, But...shaped differently. Kyle saw how fixated Tabitha was at the wands as he then looked at the one that caught her eye.

"Here, I think you should have it" Kyle Silently said to her as he then summoned the wand that she was eyeing, Tabitha then saw Kyle summon the Lunar cane into his left automail hand as he then used it to pick himself up from the ground as he held out his hand to Her, Tabitha took his hand, She felt how stiff and cold his automail prosthetic was. But why didn't he take it off? If it was armor, Then surely his arms must hurt under the gauntlets.

Kyle then gave Tabitha the Lunar cane, It was the same length as an arch-staff, And Tabitha loved It's unique design. "For my teacher" Kyle Silently expressed with a warm smile as he then kneeled down to Tabitha and presented her the new staff. Tabitha slightly smiled at him, She found the mute boy very amusing. She also found it cute that he referred to her as "Teacher".

Tabitha then took the Lunar cane into her hands, She examined it carefully, She read it's skill, Which was crescent absolve.

"It's skill is crescent absolve" Tabitha spoke "It can allow me to unleash dark magic, And absorb any damage that may harm me" she explained to Kyle who nodded at her. "I see, That's not bad" Kyle Silently admitted as he looked at the grimoire of accusation that she had left open. "I think...I will summon a pet next...".

This caught Tabitha's attention.

"You want a familiar of your very own?".

"One yes, And two, It's actually for someone very important".

"Louise..." Tabitha answered.

Kyle nodded at her answer "Yes" he silently said "I want to give Louise a Familiar of her very own, The Familiar that she should have rightfully earned. I know that we've just met, But she's a sweet girl. And to give her a Familiar of her own would make her extremely happy".

Tabitha just nodded at Kyle's explication, He was willing to give Louise, A mage who had zero percent in magic a familiar of her very own. True she didn't summon it, But it was the thought that counted to Kyle. And he wanted to make her happy. Tabitha then showed a small smile across her lips.

"That's very nice of you to do that for her" Tabitha said to him. Kyle smiled as well at at her, "Well, She deserves it" Kyle Silently said "Plus, I'll give her a new wand as well. Then she can use magic, Even if it's one spell". Tabitha nodded at Kyle's kindness for Louise, However something was starting to bother her.

"Question" Tabitha asked Kyle.

"Yes?" Kyle Silently answered back.

"What would happen if anyone tried to use you...for...darker purposes? You are able to summon 177 weapons, And I fear that someone or some people might try to use that as a golden opportunity" Tabitha worriedly expressed to him. Kyle pondered a bit until he came up with an answer.

"Well, I can just fight them until the last of my breath leaves my throat. I'm not afraid to die in a last stand" Kyle Silently expressed with excitement. Tabitha took this in, Was he serious about it? To give up ones life so easily and not show fear in death.

"Why aren't you afraid to lose your life?" Tabitha questioned.

"Because I'm suicidal...that's why..."

"You're...-".

"When Louise summoned me, I attempted suicide when my older brother, Steven had died in the hospital the very same day. He was my hero, He gave me a voice and I loved him dearly for all he did for me. This scarf is all I have of him now...He was in a permanent coma, And I lost my arms...we were in an accident that took our parents from us" Kyle Silently explained to Tabitha.

Tabitha was silent on her end until she then placed her hand onto his right upper arm, Kyle turned to her as Tabitha looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry" Tabitha expressed "I do hope that you find comfort here, And hopefully you won't have anymore suicidal thoughts". Kyle just looked at her as he then nodded at her as a thank you.

"I hope for that too..." Kyle Silently muttered.

-back in the school-

Tabitha and Kyle had parted ways for the night, They would go over their training tomorrow, Since second years had tomorrow off to bond with their Familiars. Kyle had summoned a grimoire of accusation for himself to read over and examine the new ways on how the weapons worked in this world differently from his game. Needless to say, Things were very different from his favorite app game.

"Only four pets, I see...one falcon, A dragon, A slightly large mouse, And a bird of blue energy. Heh, Well I know what to give Louise". Kyle Silently said to himself. As Kyle was walking, He accidentally ran into one of the staff members of the school who was carrying clothing to be washed. "Oh! I'm sorry" Kyle Silently told the young maid as he helped her pick up the dirty clothes.

"Oh, You don't have to do that, I'm the one who didn't watch where I was going" the young maid expressed. Kyle looked up at her as he saw he bend down to pick up the last of the clothing, He held out his hand to stop her "It's okay, I have it" Kyle slowly told her straight to her face. The young maid unfortunately didn't understand him.

"Umm...what did you say? I didn't understand what you just said" the maid told him. Kyle looked at her a bit, He forgot that most of the people here didn't understand lip-speaking. He then placed the dirty clothes to his side and pulled out his rune notebook again to use it as a way of communicating with the maid.

Kyle: I said that it's alright, I have it since I'm the one at fault.

The young maid read his note then looked at him again "Oh" she muttered "But...why didn't you just say that in the first place?" She asked him. Kyle then wrote something else.

Kyle: because I'm mute...

The maid looked at this until it then suddenly hit her "Oh! You're miss Louise's mute Familiar. My apologies, I didn't know that I had ran into you, My name is Siesta" Siesta told him as she smiled.

Kyle: I think you already know my name.

Siesta saw that note as she nodded at him "Yes, You're Kyle. A very interesting name" Siesta admitted to him. Kyle smirked at Siesta as he wrote again.

Kyle: yeah, It's a little different. So, Back to our conversation. I'm the one who should take care of the clothes.

Siesta saw him lift up His notebook to show her what he just wrote, She shook her head at him. "No! No! It's my job, I can do it" she protested. Kyle was about to write again but Siesta stopped him, "It's alright, Honestly" she told him "I have this, However, I would like to get to know you more. And, Try to communicate with you in your own way. Maybe, Tomorrow Perhaps?".

Kyle then erased his original message as he wrote in a new one and held up the notebook.

Kyle: I'd like that, And It will take some time for you to understand how I communicate with people.

"I don't mind learning, Especially this new way of how you speak to people despite your lack of a voice" Siesta said with a smile as she then stood up "I hope to see you tomorrow, Mr. Kyle". And with that, Siesta walked away. Kyle stood up, As he smirked.

"Such a sweet girl, But...unfortunately she has black hair...damn you Steven and your shallow habits on girls! I so hope I break out of this soon..because if this place has elves, Then god help me shallow habits be dammed..." Kyle Silently muttered to himself as he then took his leave. However he wasn't getting far.

"Hey! Familiar of Louise the zero!".

Kyle stopped in his tracks as he turned around to see Kirche and her familiar, Flame. Kirche was happy that she was able to find him, She wanted to know why her friend Tabitha was with him all day.

"Yes? Did you need something from me?" Kyle Silently asked the busty redhead, However he then mentally hit himself in the head 'Crap! Forgot! Not many here know how to communicate with me...'. Kirche tilted her head to the side, What did he say to her? She completely couldn't understand him one bit. Kirche then walked over to him, Putting extra care as to sway her hips and breasts in the possess. Kyle then facepalmed.

"This...this is the reason why I can't stand redheads..." Kyle Silently openly admitted within Kirche's proximity. Kirche then stopped in front of him as he glanced at her from his automail hand, Seeing that he was looking smack dab at her breasts. "A double D size, Interesting. A decent size, But that's only 1 out of-oh wait, I don't even like redheads, So why do I care?" Kyle Silently admitted while Kirche was having trouble trying to understand him.

"Hmm? What was that? I can't understand you?" Kirche spoke to him as if he were a little puppy, Much to Kyle's chagrin.

"Watch your tone you little harlot!" Kyle Silently threatened "Because I may be just some poor excuse of a human within you high class people's eyes, I can summon over 177 weapons and I know their skills too! However the playing field has changed, And I have only mastered 3 out of 177 so far, So basically...I cannot threaten anyone just yet until I have mastered all 177 weapons..." Kyle Silently realized.

"Hmmm, This might take longer than I thought" Kirche muttered openly "There has to be a way for you to communicate to us nobles? But how?". However before she could figure out a solution, Kyle already had one for her in a note.

Kyle: Are you seriously that stupid that you didn't figure out that notes existed? Secondly, Since you high class people are so great with your magic, Why don't any of you learn sign-language? Or any other form of communication that doesn't involve the use of a voice?

Kirche just blinked after she read his note, Who was he, A simple commoner to call her stupid. And the mention of sign language was absolutely foreign to her.

"Excuse me?! I'm not stupid!" Kirche corrected him "Secondly, I would advise you that you are a commoner. Someone who is-".

Kyle just looked at her with a narrow glare as he then rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk away from Kirche, Kirche just blinked at him, How dare he walk away from nobility. "Hey! I'm not done talking with you! I want to know why you were with my friend Tabitha today?" Kirche got to the point.

This made Kyle stop as he turned around to her, He then made his way back to the busty redhead as he then wrote a note to her.

Kyle: she helped me with my runes, That is all. Does this answer your question?

Kirche now understood the reason as to why Tabitha had been with him today, This answer had now satisfied her curiosity. But, Something was now beginning to stir in her mind. "Wait..." she pondered "You mean to tell me that you needed help with how to learn your runes abilities? Hahaha! That's actually kinda sad. All Familiars that are summoned by second years know how to activate and access their runes abilities the moment they are summoned and bound to their masters. This is too rich! Louise's Familiar is not only mute, But unable to read!" Kirche teased.

Kyle was quickly losing his temper at this damn redhead, He was going to charge up his lightning gloves that he still wore, As well as Kyo's jacket and ninja tail. But he then started to calm himself down.

'No...she'd probably use that as leverage to get me kicked out of this place, And I cannot afford that for right now. Just walk away and ignore her' Kyle thought as he then did just that, Kirche stopped her laughing as she saw him walk off.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Kirche asked him. Kyle simply ignored her question as he made his way to Louise's room.

-Louise's room-

Louise was in her room in her nightgown as she was writing in her and Kyle's notebook. She was on the last page of finishing up.

"*sigh* almost done..." Louise said to herself as she then heard the door open up as Kyle walked in and closed the door behind him. Louise smiled at his presence. "Kyle! You're back!" Louise greeted him as she then patted on the empty chair next to her "Come! I'm almost finished with my notes".

Kyle nodded as he made his way to her side and sat down next to her as she then rummaged into his bag that was still on her table for an extra pen, She found one as she then gave it to him as she then skimmed a few pages so that they could "Talk".

Louise: Welcome back, You didn't get lost did you?

Kyle: no Louise, I did not. But I have good news.

Louise: You do? What is it? I'm curious.

Kyle: Well, One, I made a new friend who goes by Naomi. Second, I am now friends with Tabitha, Another girl. Three, I have activated my rune powers thanks to them. And four, I ran into that redhead with the big breasts...

Hearing three of those made Louise happy, But the forth one she wasn't happy to hear about. She quickly wrote back to him.

Louise: That Zerbst! Oh I knew she would try to bother you! Are you okay?

Kyle was now curious as to who this "Zerbst" was.

Kyle: Zerbst?

Louise: Kirche, The redhead with huge...breasts...her family and mine are rivals. She always wants to one-up me every time! And she does! I can't stand that girl!

Kyle: She asked me what I was doing with Tabitha...

Louise: Her and Tabitha are friends, I guess she wanted to know why someone of low class wanted to meet with a person of nobility.

Kyle: I see...

Louise: Just watch yourself around her, She'll try to sleep with you if given the chance. But I know that it won't will happen considering that you don't like redheads.

Kyle: True, But that woman is a thot!

Louise blinked at this odd word as she then asked what it meant.

Louise: A what?

Kyle: A thot, In my world it stands for: That Hoe Over There. In other words, A thot. In your words, A whore.

Louise now understood and she couldn't help but giggle at the jab that he took at her rival. However that's when she wanted to show him what she wrote.

"Oh yes" Louise happily chirped as she turned back a few pages "I wanted to show you what I wrote about myself the same way that you did about yourself". Louise then pushed the small notebook over to him as Kyle picked it up to read it. Louise then continued. "Although, Tomorrow, I'll ask to see if we can work out a way for the two of us to communicate when a notebook isn't present".

"Fine with me, Louise" Kyle Silently muttered as he read her profile about her. Louise just looked at him, She unfortunately still couldn't understand lip-speaking or his sign language that he knew. But hopefully tomorrow that would change. Kyle then tapped her arm getting her attention.

"Yes? Is there something wrong with my writing?" Louise asked him as if that was what he was going to ask her. Kyle looked at her and shook his head, He then wrote to her again:

Kyle: I'd like to gain more knowledge about this world, It's races, Language, And an alphabet chart so that I may learn to write and read, As well as books on magic too and how it is used please. Is there a library near us in one of these buildings?

Louise just read all that he just wrote, He wanted knowledge about this world, She mentally smiled at this, Her Familiar- no...this person was absolutely fascinated with her world, And was craving massive amounts of knowledge. If her mother was here, Surely the two of them would have something in common. Louise then answered his question.

"Yes! The library is in the second building not too far from us. But...people of the lower class cannot enter the library...only nobility can enter it..." she told him the bad news as she saw Kyle's smile fade with each crushing blow of her words. Louise hated that she had to tell him this, But this was the unfortunate truth. Those of lower class were extremely limited to their own devices and things, While nobles were blessed with luxury and other lovely things, Since they had magic and commoners didn't. The room was silent until Louise then snapped her fingers.

"Wait! That's it!" Louise remembered " wants us to come to his class so that he would like to understand how you communicate! If you go to him after breakfast, Then I'm sure that he'll give you all the books that you want" Louise excitedly expressed.

Hearing this made Kyle smile again, He was happy that there was second option. He wrote to her again:

Kyle: thank goodness, I was worried about not getting any information about this place. Granted I could have just asked Tabitha if she had the books that I needed to ask for.

"True, That would have worked too" Louise agreed as she got up "We should get some rest, It looks like that the both of us have some important things to do tomorrow. However...", Louise then glanced at Kyle's automail prosthetics "Are you...going to sleep while wearing your gauntlets? Wouldn't that be uncomfortable for you?".

Kyle just looked at her, He sighed as he then gestured for her to come over. Louise was confused, But she complied to his action, Kyle the removed his Kyo jacket, Showing his short sleeve shirt, However he then proceeded to take off his shirt as well. This made Louise panic a bit.

"H-hey!? What's the big idea removing your..." Louise's words quickly came to a halt when her eyes gazed on the large scars that were on his right forearm and left arm. She now saw the part that his automail was connected to, His skin. Kyle then glanced at his right forearm as he then carefully looked and pressed the lock mechanisms that held it in place as he then removed his automail forearm right in front of her.

Louise was in shock, She had never seen anything like this before. To her, It was horrifying. She hesitantly walked over to him as she then looked at the nub that held his automail forearm. "Is this...your..." Louise muttered from her lips only to get a nod from the young boy. She then glanced at his left arm, These so called "Gauntlets" weren't housing his arms, They were his arms.

Kyle then reattached his forearm back as he locked it in place as he then grabbed for his shirt and put it back on. He turned around to see Louise still standing there.

"Is there some...thing...wrong?" Kyle mouthed out ever so slowly to her. However the reaction that he didn't expect was for Louise to start crying as if she had heard the worst news in her life. Then without warning, She lunged at him, Not in a threatening way, But in a more "Hold me" kind of way.

"When I...when I read about what had happened to you and your family. I didn't have the full situation of when you explained about your arms. But I didn't expect that you went through something like THAT!" Louise cried as she kept holding onto Kyle as he then patted her head.

The two held each other for a few more moments before Louise soon let go of him. "You're *sniff* you're not going to kill yourself! Do you understand?! I don't want you...I don't want you to die!" Louise admitted to him with 100% honesty in her voice. Kyle then pulled her back and looked her in the eye.

"Why not?" He Silently asked her.

Louise fully understood those lines of words as she then answered his question. "Because you cannot throw your life away! Your brother gave up his life to protect you! He gave you a second chance, And now you're doing just that but in my world! You may not want to go back home to your world, But the world that you're in now is your new home! You can start all over here! In Halkeginia...please Kyle..." Louise begged him as she was about to cry again.

Kyle didn't waste any time as he held the Young mage into a loving hug, Louise holding him just as tight. It was clear to her now, She made up her mind, She wanted Kyle, Not in a romantic sense, But as a friend. And maybe, Even as a brother figure. The two then separated as they both smiled before Louise yawned.

"We can finish this tomorrow, I'm really tired from writing all day. I'll see if I can get something arranged for you to sleep on by tomorrow" Louise told Kyle as she went to her bed, Kyle glanced over at the pile of hay that was in her room. He figured that was for her familiar that she would have summoned and not some human. Kyle just sat at the table and pulled out his grimoire of accusation and placed it on the table as he went back to reading on Louise's profile that she had made. As he was reading, He got to the extra notes:

Two years...it's near the end of February and I still haven't produced any magical capabilities! I have been at this academy for two years now, And still...everything that I do ends up blowing up in my face. I hate it! I don't want to be known as the "Zero"! I can do magic! I just know it...

That's when Kyle noticed visible tear stains on the notebooks pages as he then got to reading more about her:

But...But I can't take this endless teasing...It really, Really hurts my feelings when people don't believe in me. Add that to nobody wanting anything to do with me because of my lack of magic. At times I just want to give up and go home, But even at home, My reputation as a Zero is reminded. I really wish that Cattleya was here right now, I truly do miss her. She's the only person that has always believed in me, She sends me letters from time to time to ask how I am doing, And I write to her to inform her that I am alright. She told me that my magic will come to me in time, I just hope it's soon.

Kyle could read all he could stand as he then slammed the small notebook closed, Thankfully Louise was a heavy sleeper so she didn't hear it. Kyle then placed her notebook to the side as he then grabbed his grimoire of accusation and quickly turned to he wand category. He then looked at the verdant wand and saw that it's skill was ancient arbor, An earth skill. He read what it did as he then got to the pets and stopped on the said Familiar that he wanted to give to Louise. He then looked over at the young girl as he then got to work with summoning and writing.

He saw that in the Pets category that all pets can understand all types of communication, This was good for Kyle when he would summon his animal partner. But right now, Louise mattered first.

"Making fun of a girl because she lacks something that she doesn't have is the worst thing imaginable in my mind..." Kyle Silently muttered to himself as he was writing, He then decided to summon what he wanted to give to Louise. However he decided to use his thoughts from now on to summon any of his weapons or pull off any of his said weapons skills.

'Featherweight rapier, Verdant wand, Hal the dragon'.

That's when three glowing items appeared as they gently landed on the table. Kyle smiled at his successful summon, However he then saw Hal who was blinking as it was taking in everything, The white baby dragon then looked up at Kyle as it tried to screech at him, However Kyle placed his metal finger to It's mouth. "Shh, You cannot wake up Louise, Hal!" He silently told him "You'll ruin the surprise".

Hal looked at Kyle confused until he looked over at Louise sleeping in her bed, He started to wag his small tail and try to flap his wings, Only for Kyle to get up and carry him over to her as he placed him onto the bed. Hal didn't waste any time as the baby dragon then tried to run over to the girl, Plopping down each time as he scurried over to her face. Kyle then moved his hand to Hal, Only for Hal to then snap at him suddenly.

"Heh heh, You've taken a liking to your mother have you? Good, Hal, This is Louise. As of today you are her familiar, You have to keep your mom safe okay. And understand her commands too, Understood?" Kyle Silently informed the baby dragon. Hal just looked at him then back at Louise as he then nuzzled close to her face, Waging his tail as he felt her warmth.

Kyle liked this "Good, Now those brats will leave her alone, Then if not. I'll take care of them myself" Kyle Silently promised as he then walked back to the table to finish up.

A/n: okay done, Now in to the next part. I have already worked on three new oc's to add into the story. Their first years so that's the only difference. Plus, I wanted to make the first years be a bit more humble with those of lower class. But I'll explain that in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 way of the fist

A/n: to the guest that asked how I am able to update, I work at a grocery store. And my days off are up and down. I do have this Sunday off thankfully, And they ask me at times to do extra work on my days off at times and I accept it. Have to get that extra money. But there are times when I do rarely work on my stories on my job. But that's extremely rare.

Glad to see that everyone is enjoying the story so far despite my characters lack of a voice. I am glad to see this story becoming a little popular, And I do hope to see more comments down the road. Please enjoy the chapter.

-5:00am in the morning-

"Tired...so very tired..." Kyle Silently muttered out as he was reading the grimoire of accusation for the 8th time. He had been up all night writing down different combo move sets, Gear sets, Skill combos, And anything else that he found interesting in that damn grimoire of his. It didn't also help that he hadn't eaten anything as well since he was summoned here.

Kyle closed the grimoire as he then stood up and walked over to Louise, Louise and her new familiar Hal were asleep still, The baby dragon still being ever so close to his new mother. Kyle was able to summon the kitty collar, An item that had a skill known as uncurseable kitty, A skill that made anyone resistant to curses. The skill was also a constant effect so that was a plus. He was able to get it around Hal's neck in his sleep.

He had placed the new wand and sword on the foot of her bed as well, A note on top of her wand. Kyle then decided Now was the best time to head out and see Jean Colbert and inform him on some things, As well as gain the knowledge that he wanted.

"Hmm, Better wear one of my sets to be safe" Kyle Silently pondered to himself as he then thought of one of his sets. 'King of fighters set' he thought as his body now had on the vengeful choker, Genocide outfit, Kyo's jacket, Lighting gloves, And Ninja tail. Kyle smirked at this, He was very happy that these tests were coming out successfully. But for now, Weapons would have to wait, As he wanted to get back into honing his hand to hand combat And martial arts so that they wouldn't be rusty.

Kyle then looked at Louise for a bit, She would be absolutely shocked at her surprise. He smiled as he then made his way out of the room to let her sleep. He went to his messenger bag and pulled out one small book that he kept on him at all times, A sign language book. He knew that he found sign language boring, But in a world that no idea what sign language was, He would surely need it. He went out of the door and headed to meet Jean Colbert.

-Jean Colbert's office-

Jean Colbert was up and early as he always like to wake up at 6:00am to have extra time for the day to do some well deserved reading and writing. Jean was at his large chalkboard as he was writing out for the classes new assignment.

"Hmm, I do hope that Miss Valliére was able to finish learning how to communicate with her familiar, I am rather excited to-Hm?".

There was a knock at his door.

"Strange, Who would be up at this hour of the morning?" Colbert pondered out-loud as he went to open his door to see that it was Kyle with his hands behind his back. "Oh, Mr. Scherer, Good to see you! You're up and early I see" Colbert expressed with excitement until Kyle held up a note In front of him:

Kyle: I require knowledge on this world, I have also made friends in this academy. Their names, Tabitha and Naomi. They have helped me in understanding what my runes are, I also would like to train a bit with you and see if we can understand them more sir. I also have a book on sign language too.

Colbert took this all in very carefully as he let the young child into his office. "Well, Congratulations on earning two new friends at this academy" Colbert congratulated "Tabitha is a very fine and talented mage for her age, She will help you excel in your abilities. Naomi on the other hand...a third year, And a wild one who excels with fire magic. Although I'm happy to see that she didn't try to destroy you. She has, An affection for women than men" Colbert explained to him.

'She almost did' Kyle thought as a snicker escaped his lips as he then turned to Colbert with seriousness as he then saw the chalkboard and pointed at it for permission to write on it. Colbert nodded at him to allow him to write on his chalkboard as Kyle went over and began to write down what he wanted:

I request a history book on Halkeginia, It's different races that are non-human, A book on magic and how it is done, And an alphabet chart. I cannot gain these from the library, As people of low class are forbidden to do so.

Colbert nodded as he read the message and quickly rummaged through his books in his collection as he spoke while looking.

"Your request is an easy one! I have those books in my collection. And unfortunately...you're right about how those of lower class are forbidden from entering the library. In fact there are many rules against commoners here in this school, And all around Halkeginia I'm afraid. But if we understand your runes and abilities, You could pass off as a noble in due time! Ah! Here they are".

Colbert then leaned up as he carried over 6 books that held all the information that Kyle needed. Kyle smiled as he then helped Colbert with the books as the two placed them on the desk. Colbert then looked at Kyle with a smile. "Thank you" he told him "Now, I take it that Miss Vallière has mastered in understanding you?" Colbert questioned.

Kyle: she only can understand me through notes, She said that she'll be working with someone to help her understand me properly without the use of a notebook.

Colbert read his note and placed his hand under his chin "I see, Well. The one thing that caught my attention is the sign language part. Note writing is common in this world, And lip-speaking is also common to those that pay attention, But this sign language is very interesting to me".

Kyle then handed Colbert his sign language book as Colbert opened the little book and looked it over. It was definitely different from any of the books he had read in his life, As it only contained images of hands doing different gestures and a single letter underneath them. As well as numbers too. Colbert then looked up from the book to see Kyle at the chalkboard again as he had finished his message:

Kyle: sign language: Also known as sign languages. Are languages that use manual communication to convey a meaning. This can include simultaneously employing hand gestures, Movement, Orientation of the fingers, Arms, Body, And Facial expressions to convey a speakers ideas. I know sign language as my older brother taught it to me to help me communicate with my family, I found it boring, But I guess now is the best time to get back into it again. Now, Please take your time in reading the book, While you are reading, I shall be reading all this glorious information here. Once we have finished, We will then work on my runes and then sign language class. If you have the magic power to copy my sign language book, Then please do.

Colbert nodded, He immediately got to reading the book, Kyle then picked up he book titled "the history of Halkeginia" on the front of the cover and began to read. The room was quiet, Save for only the sounds of turning pages echoing.

-Louise's room-

Morning had come in to wake up The young mage. Louise tightened her eyes to shield them away from the sun coming to greet her.

"Uhhh, Just a few more minutes Kyle..." Louise said in her sleep. As Louise then turned her head to face away from the window, She then heard what sounded like a bell, And it was jingling franticly. Louise opened one of her eyes as she leaned up, Now awoken from the ungodly 'jingle bell of evil'.

"Kyle! What is the meaning of ringing a bell to awake me up? I understand that-".

Louise felt her voice go absolutely silent when she saw Hal in her bed, Awake and plopping around in a spot on her bed playing with the new item wrapped around his neck. Hal then felt as if someone was watching him, As he then turned around to see Louise in complete and absolute shock. Hal stopped playing with his little kitty bell as his tail then furiously wagged at the sight of his mother.

To say that Louise was in shock was an understatement, She almost felt her heart explode at the sight of him. She saw Hal scurry over to her, Plopping on the bed as he did last night, As he nuzzled her left hand. Louise was hesitant to touch Hal, Was this another students? How did it get in her room? And who did it belong to? These questions were running through her head. Louise then felt Hal playfully peck at her fingers, To her it was very cute and it sort of tickled.

"How did you get in here?" Louise questioned the baby dragon as she then slowly picked it up "You must have gotten lost, And you couldn't find your owner last night huh?". Hal then shot Louise a narrow glare as it then tried to roar at her, But it accidentally blasted out not fire as all dragons do, But in fact a crystal like object instead. Louise and Hal just looked at the small crystal like shard as she then held it up to her face.

"You...you didn't breathe fire...you breathed out...a crystal..." Louise muttered in shock at the baby dragons special breath. She was hesitant to ask the little lizard to do it again. However curiosity was eating at her.

"Could you, Do that again, Please? But this time at the pile of hay over there".

Louise pointed over at the pile of hay that was on her floor, Hal looked over at it and had the same narrow glare as before. He then gathered the energy that was inside him and activated his skill: Diamond breath. Hal then blasted out a stream of cold mist as the mist touched the pile of hay, And then formed it into crystals. Hal smirked at his accomplishment for his mother as he then looked back at her, Eyes closed and tail wagging as he then screeched to his mother for his "Job well done".

Louise just looked at the small pile of crystals that were made from Hal's breath. This dragon was absolutely unique, And however must have summoned it must have been a very unique and special and perhaps powerful second year student at the school. Louise then held up Hal in her hands.

"That was incredible! I have never seen a dragon, Let alone a baby dragon do something like that! I bet your master is absolutely powerful to summon someone as unique as you!" Louise expressed with excitement.

Said excitement and praise only made Hal even happier for both him and his mom. Louise then placed Hal on the bed as she then got out of her bed to get dressed and take the dragon to whoever it belonged to. As Louise was getting dressed the baby dragon then saw the rapier and wand on the foot of the bed, As well as the note. He instantly went over to it as he then used his talons on the upper part of his wings to try and grab the wand, The attempt failed and Hal was getting ever so frustrated, He then used his mouth to grab the wand this time. The attempt worked, But it knocked over the rapier as well as the note onto the floor with a loud *thud*.

"Hm? What was that?" Louise pondered out-loud as she finished dressing up to see Hal shaking his head with the wand in his mouth, Assuming it to be just a regular stick to play with. He then threw it from his mouth onto the floor as he then looked at the bedside to see the wand, He then looked up at Louise as he then wagged his tail at her. "How did you get my wand? I thought it was on the table?" Louise questioned as she walked over to the wand that Hal had dropped on to the floor as she was about to put it in her pocket, But then examined it carefully.

"Wait! This isn't my wand" she exclaimed "Okay, This is getting weird. First a unique dragon and now a wand that's not mine. Hmm, Maybe Kyle found these last night and left them here for me to return back to said owner. After all he still has to find his way around this place" Louise assumed as she then saw something glimmer at the corner of her eye.

"What now?".

Louise then walked over to her bed and saw the rapier that had fallen as well as the note, She picked up the two items as she looked at the rapier. It was a beautiful sword, All students had no need for physical weapons, As they were blessed with magic. A noble wielding a weapon was quite comical, However then again, Her mother was known to be a powerful swordswoman in her prime as well as a mage. All children of the Valliére were required to learn sword training for when the situation called for it when magic was out of the option.

"A sword and a note? Okay this is seriously something wrong here!" Louise admitted as she then looked over the note:

To Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere.

Congratulations on your summoning a Familiar. Okay that maybe sounds corny, But I'll get right to it. I read about your little part about how you are referred as the "Zero" here, And let me say, That you are no zero. You have potential in you, Everyone does. Never let those bastereds put you down! Now I know that you want to know about your little gifts. So I'll get to the chase. I was able to understand my runes yesterday, I can summon over 177 items, Pets included. I was able to summon that grimoire of accusation that is on the table, I summoned Hal, That sword, And wand for you to have as your own personal gifts. They are yours to keep forevermore, And if you need another, Just ask me anytime, I can always summon a new one for you. And yes, This includes pets like Hal. You have potential within yourself, It just needs to open itself up at a certain time perhaps, But I believe in you. I truly do believe that you'll be a powerful and fantastic mage just like your mother. Maybe sooner than you know.

Sincerely, Kyle Scherer.

P.s: say the name of the skill to activate the wand and rapier. Yes, All of the weapons that I summon have at least one skill for them to use an unlimited amount of times. The wand is an earth type, And you cannot use any other magic but only the skill that it has, It's the same for all my wands.

The skill for the wand: Ancient Arbor

Sword skill: triple rush

Hal's skill: Diamond breath. Also, He can grow in size whenever without limits.

Louise stood there after she read the note, She now knew the reason as to why Hal was in her room. It wasn't anyone else's dragon, It was her dragon. Her true Familiar. Granted she didn't summon it, But Kyle did and gave it to her. As well as a magic wand that wouldn't blow up in her face. Louise then pointed the wand at the crystal pile.

She swallowed hard and said the words:

"Ancient arbor...".

Louise flinched as the tip of the wand started to glow green. But instead of an explosion, Out came a small patch of grass as small tiny vines came out of the grass and intertwined together forming a heart. Louise then aimed her new wand at the plant.

"De-spell!" She called out.

The plant did as ordered as it then slowly faded away back into the grass it came from without any hick-ups. Louise just stood there for a few minutes. Not a single explosion. No sparks, Absolutely nothing but a perfect spell done right. Louise then sat on her bed, She was taking in everything that she had just did. She then looked at Kyle's note.

"Kyle..."Louise muttered ever so sweetly from her lips. She could feel tears building up, But she just let them come down her face. She was happy.

No. She was absolutely smiling with everlasting joy in her facial expression. Kyle just gave her the very thing that she needed:

He gave her hope.

Louise just smiled as she then looked at the note again, She just couldn't stop smiling at the letter that she read. Kyle just gave her the edge that she desperately needed, No longer being made fun of for others amusement, No longer a zero, Well for the time being anyway. She could now pull off a spell that would work without flaw. And tame a Familiar that had great affection for her. However part of her wanted to just run out of the room, Find Kyle and kiss him all over and thank him for the gifts that he gave her. But she remembered that she was engaged, And she didn't want to betray Wardes like that. But she wanted to pay Kyle back tenfold for what he did for her.

Louise then stood up from her bed, As she grabbed Hal into her arms and put him on top of her left shoulder, And placed her new wand into her pocket. She grabbed her old wand as a back-up to pull off those explosions just in case she had too. She also grabbed the grimoire of accusation as well to look over what other things that Kyle could summon with his runes.

Louise smiled ever so brightly, In fact she hadn't smiled like this in a very long time. She smiled with an aura of happiness and pride in her new confidence.

"Come on, Hal! Let's go downstairs for breakfast" Louise told her new dragon Familiar as they left her room.

-meanwhile-

Jean Colbert and Kyle had finished with their reading. Kyle had finished reading the books that Jean Colbert had let him read, He now understood the difference in nobles and peasants, The areas of Halkeginia. The elements of magic as well as old forms of magic, And magic combination and how to read and write in their language.

Kyle was more than ready with his newfound knowledge, Now he and Colbert had to go over his runes. Jean was able to understand his sign language book and they decided to work with that and do the runes last, The two were then talking through hand gestures while Colbert was writing on his chalkboard.

"Okay" Colbert began "So you say that when you, Miss Naomi, And Miss Tabitha were practicing yesterday, You were able to use the notes that I gave you and you successfully summoned all of these items that you are wearing now, With both by saying the name of said item and mind link, Correct?" Colbert asked Kyle as he stopped writing on the chalkboard and turned to him so that he could speak with Kyle face to face with the sign language that he studied.

Kyle then began to move his fingers forming each letter with his fingers carefully but quickly:

Kyle: actually mr. Colbert, I summoned the lightning gloves by saying them. The grimoire of accusation I summoned with the mind link. As well as with a rapier, A wand, And a dragon all last night, And two other grimoire of accusations to give to miss Tabitha and Naomi. These accessories are also summoned by mind link. As I find mind link extremely useful and it can help me have an edge to not give myself away in combat.

Colbert understood his gestures as he then proceeded to use them to talk back to him:

Colbert: interesting, So you mostly feel comfortable with the old art of mind link. Well that's good that my methods worked out for you. However, When you said that you summoned a dragon, I'm finding that a bit odd to believe. Because if you are able to summon a dragon, Then you would be on the level of a second year student. But you also said that you summoned all of these items that you have here on my desk at once.

Kyle: would you like for me to summon that grimoire of accusation for you to read? I can make copies of it.

This perked Colbert's ears.

"Really? You'd give one to me to look over?" He questioned. Kyle smirked as he wagged his metal finger at him.

Kyle: not to look over, But to keep. I told you, I can make many copies of my weapons with the exception of two legendary weapons. But here, Let me show you instead.

Kyle then summoned a grimoire of accusation for Colbert as it appeared in his hand. Colbert was stunned. "Fascinating!" Colbert expressed "You have great control over your runes abilities. That is very good". Kyle smiled at the compliment as he gave Colbert his new book as Colbert excitedly opened it and read it as he skimmed through the pages, He saw what the book informed to Tabitha the other day as he then saw the images and skills that each item had. He then saw something else that caught his eye: skill combos and gear fusion.

"Hmm, Skill combinations and gear fusion?" Colbert pondered as he read it "Says here, That any skill can be combined with another skill without flaw to make a new skill weapon. All one has to do is fuse any number of weapons or items into the weapon that is needed for the fusion, The number of skills combined into the weapon has no limit. For example:

The holy railgun:

Main weapon: Excalibur

Skills required: Knight kings strike + Raikouken + thunder spark + blue flood + coup de grace + ring of fire.

Colbert just looked at the so called "Holy railgun" with a bit of fear. A skill combined with 6 different skills to unleash a devastating attack could cause massive amounts of destruction to the world if anyone or in a much worse case; If Kyle were to rebel or be controlled or forced into a situation. Then he alone, Without a doubt could cause the end of the world if he wanted to. Colbert then looked at Kyle with all seriousness as he gestured for him to look at the skill.

"You should see this..." Colbert told him as Kyle came over, He read the skill and he too gulped at how many skills that it required to be used. Colbert then spoke to him.

"The number of skills to unleash such a powerful spell...that is considered a-".

"A hexagonal class spell..." Kyle Silently interrupted.

Colbert nodded, He was able to understand the boy's lip-speaking with ease. "Yes...please, If you can. Promise me that you won't resort to that spell anytime soon..." Colbert pleaded with him. Kyle looked at Colbert and nodded at him as a promise.

"I will try..." Kyle Silently told him. Colbert sighed, Wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead. "Thank you..." Colbert expressed as they then went back to the important matter of his abilities "Now then, This grimoire is both a weapon and book explaining exactly everything that we need. So let's go over your runes and separate and understand each meaning, Shall we?" Colbert told him as they then turned to the chalkboard again as Colbert hen began to writing.

"Now, The first part of the rune is dimensional. This one is very simple to understand, A dimension that can mean many things. From a pocket dimension or a universal dimension that is able to house either planets or other things. You can summon over 177 weapons, So that means that the dimensional part of your runes is on a pocket dimensional level".

Kyle carefully wrote this down in his "rune magic" notebook that he Thankfully had on him as Colbert continued the lesson.

"Secondly is the Valkyrie part of your runes. This one is an absolute loss to me because I've never heard of such a thing before. Nor have I heard of this word "Valkyrie". If you have an explanation, I am eager to hear it" Colbert expressed with frustration that he couldn't figure it out.

Kyle then looked Jean Colbert in the eye as he then began to explain in sign language what the second half was:

Kyle: that i can answer with my own theory. I actually believe that the runes that have been bestowed onto me were in fact, Inspired.

Colbert blinked at his words, Runes being inspired by something was unheard of.

"Inspired?" Colbert asked as Kyle continued.

Kyle: yes, Inspired. I know all of these items well, They're from a game of mine known in my world as Valkyrie connect. All 177 items are in fact accessories pieces to give my characters an edge in the game. However I believe that when the contract was made between Louise and I, The runes must have formed into something that would suit my tastes. And therefore, In my own theory, The runes were inspired by my love of the game".

Colbert now fully understood, Albeit, With some questions running in his mind about what This "Game" was. But the last part now made absolute sense with the first part.

"If The runes took inspiration from your game, Then that means that the armory is a personal pocket dimension for yourself to access! Meaning this could classify you as a mage!" Colbert told him "with enough training, You could be on level of a hexagonal mage if you wanted too since you can combine your skills".

Kyle smirked at this revelation. He could now be on part with those stuck up noble bastereds. Kyle then felt his stomach growl as he held it as he then kneeled, Realizing that he still didn't eat anything when he got here. Colbert helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Colbert asked him.

"Yes..." Kyle Silently groaned "I'm...just hungry. I didn't eat anything when I got here to this world, Nor did I sleep as I wrote down different ideas regarding the runes abilities...".

"I see, Well you should get something to eat. You can't keep your body up if you don't have anything in your body. I'll make copies of this sign language book and see if we can get this spread all across Halkeginia, I shall also inform the principal of your abilities, And we shall see what he thinks about them" Colbert said as he started to write a note for Kyle to use as his reason to eat in the dinning hall.

Kyle bowed to the man. "Thank you, I hope that we have more conversations like this in the future". And with that Kyle left, Colbert then gathered the small book and grimoire as he then headed to Old Osmond to tell him of this new fascinating news.

-the dinning hall-

All of the students were present as they all were in their seats and ready to say their blessings to the founder. Louise was finally at the bottom steps as she then stopped at the large doors. She was about to go in to see her peers, With a Familiar that was given to her as a gift by her former Familiar. Louise had thought about it long and hard; And she decided: Kyle was no longer her familiar anymore. But she wanted to keep him, But that would come latter, Right now was repaying him for what he had done. Louise glanced at her familiar Hal who was curious as to know what was on the other side of the door as he then looked down at Louise, Dead in the face. Louise couldn't help but smile at her baby dragon, She was going to love him deeply and dearly.

"Hal, I know that you won't like to hear this, But Familiars have to wait outside until their masters are done with breakfast. Don't worry, I'll bring you something to eat. But you have to wait outside, Okay?".

Louise was right, Hal wasn't happy to hear it as he had that now infamous narrow glare on his face. But he then nuzzled his mother deeply as Louise took a deep breath and placed her hands on the doors.

"Okay...here I go" she said to herself.

Louise then opened the doors as she made her way into the hall, As soon as her presence was known, Everyone began to talk about her.

"Well, Well. The zero is here".

"I don't see her mute peasant Familiar anywhere with her".

"Maybe he left her?".

"With her reputation I don't blame him for leaving her!".

Louise ignored their jabs as Hal was growling at them as they mocked his mother, Louise then took Hal off of her shoulder as she then placed him onto the floor. "Hal, Be good okay" she instructed him "If you be good, Then I'll give you not only some food, But a treat as a bonus". This only made Hal's growling stop as his tail wagged in joy as he then made his way outside. Everyone just watched the whole scene before their eyes.

"Hey! When did the zero get a new Familiar?!".

"A baby dragon no less! That's impossible!".

"That thing can't be her familiar! She summoned a peasant! A commoner who can't even speak!".

"I bet she stole that Familiar from someone else!".

Louise then made her way over to her table as she then pulled out her chair, Only for her rival Kirche to take a jab at her. "Wow Louise, This is a whole new low for you" she mocked with pride "To actually go out of your way to steal someone else's Familiar to pretend that it's your own. It's actually quite pathetic, Just because you cannot do magic, Nor summon a great Familiar, Doesn't mean that you have to resort to stealing to make yourself feel better".

The other nobles then started spreading false gossip about Louise stealing that dragon that she had brought in, Louise was about to pull out her new wand, She would get them back, Screw the rules that duels with nobles are forbidden. However, She stopped halfway to grab her wand, She couldn't afford to get expelled, She just couldn't. However the jabs were soon halted when the doors opened again, This time Kyle walking into the hall. Louise sighed.

'Thank the founder, Wait...Kyle can't be in here. The dining hall is for nobles' Louise thought until she realized that she hadn't gotten something done about him being able to eat in the dinning hall. 'Crap! I forgot to inform the principal to arrange something for him! Dammit! Now the others are going to pick on him!'. Kyle walked over to the second year tables as he saw Louise, Only to be stopped by one of the nobles blocking his path, Unfortunately for him, That noble was Guiche.

"Hold on" Guiche stated to Kyle "Just where do you think you're going?".

Kyle was able to pull out his folded note and was about to show it to him until another noble got into the ordeal. "Guiche, Forget it. Everyone knows that commoner can't talk. You're just wasting your breath explaining why he can't be here" the other noble stated getting a few chuckles from the other nobles. Kyle then glanced at the nobles, He sighed as he then put his not away as he then messed with his brothers scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

'Come on, Can't you jerks just let me sit in peace and not have to be-Wait! I know how my runes work now, Hmm...but I shouldn't make a scene in the hall' Kyle thought until Guiche interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh? You're still here?" Guiche stated "In case you didn't know, Commoner. Only nobles are allowed to be in the dinning hall. We can't afford any filth to be around us nobles now do we? So off you go somewhere else" Guiche shooed Kyle way with his wand as more nobles were enjoying the show. Minus Louise who was fuming at the ordeal.

'Grrrr! Damn them! I'll show them!' Louise thought as she was about to stand until Naomi came to Kyle's aid. "Kyle, You can sit with me, I've got an empty seat next to me" Naomi offered him. Kyle started to smile when he saw Naomi again. "Thanks Naomi, I really do appreciate it" he silently said to her getting a hard to see smirk on her face. They were about to sit, But that wasn't happening because as soon as Naomi turned around, Two other nobles took both her seat and the empty one on purpose.

Naomi was fuming as her pupils turned to flames "Hey! That's my seat!" She protested.

"You were going to give up an empty seat to a commoner" the noble girl reminded her "Commoners should know their place in the world. They're not our equals".

Naomi then started to have that sinister wide grin on her face "Oh? You wanna piss me off even further, Bitch!? Commoner or not! Kyle's my friend! And HE! WILL! SIT! WITH! ME!" Naomi threatened the female noble. Everyone within that hall almost felt slapped by her words. A noble, Considering a commoner as a friend.

"Naomi! Where's your pride as a noble?!" A third year student shouted at her as they stood up. A few others stood up as well to chastise her.

"You say that you see this peasant as a FRIEND!? You're out of your mind!".

"Commoners are to be at our beck and call! They're not any nobles equal in this world!".

"Take back what you said Naomi! That is a stain on all nobility! How dare you utter such words! Considering a commoner as a friend".

Naomi then crossed her arms under her breasts, She still had the gloves that Kyle had given her, As well as her wand as a back-up. Naomi just smirked and uttered one word.

"Never".

Hearing this made the third and second year nobles look at Naomi with anger plastered on their faces. They were going to get her back for this, Sexy mage with huge rack or not. The mere thought of a noble treating a peasant as their equal was an insult to their pride. And they weren't going to let it slide.

However before things could get any worse, A few voices from the first years were heard.

"Hey! Naomi! Commoner! You guys can sit over here!".

Naomi and Kyle both turned around to see three first year nobles, One girl and two boys waving at them to come over. The two looked at one another before making their way to the first year table. Louise sighed, 'Good...that's over with. But...I can tell that this isn't over between them and the second and third year nobles' Louise thought. Naomi and Kyle walked over to the first year table as they sat down with the three nobles that gestured for them to sit with them. Both Naomi and Kyle could still see the glares of the third and second year students, Some were even talking about them in a hushed tone.

"Best be careful" Naomi warned Kyle in a whisper "These bastereds won't let this little incident slide so easily".

"Noted" Kyle Silently responded until he then asked Naomi a question.

"Say...Naomi".

"Hm? What's wrong?".

"Nothing is wrong, But...I'm just a little curious as to why you just-".

"Defended you?" Naomi finished his sentence as she then leaned back in her chair "Kyle look, You're a person, And that's all I see. I don't see a commoner, And I sure as hell won't put my status as a damn noble above all else. I've been dealing with that issue when I stayed with my worthless father! My mother and I left his noble prideful ass long ago, Because we couldn't stand how he treated those of the lower class. My mother took me from him, And raised me on her own. She taught me that everyone deserves equal respect, The status of nobility and commoner can burn for all I care!".

Naomi made sure to say all of that as loud as she possibly could in the echoing hall. She meant every single word, Damn the lot of them. Kyle was very moved by her words, He smiled as he lifted a glass to her.

"Heh, Not bad, Naomi" Kyle Silently admired as Naomi smirked as she raised her glass as well over to his "Ha! A little something I learned from my mother" Naomi boasted "Here's a toast, Fuck status!".

"Fuck status!" Kyle agreed as the two let their glasses connect with a *ting* before a voice next to Naomi started speaking. "So, You don't care much for your status as a noble, Hm? Naomi?" The female first year asked her. This made Kyle and Naomi look over at her. The girl had vibrant purple and orange hair, A good figure, And freckles.

"Yeah, I don't! You got a problem with that?" Naomi questioned the first year, Only to get a wave of the hand. "Not at all honesty" the first year responded "In fact, I'm proud of that. You're not like the useless others here".

This made Kyle curious.

"The "useless others" ?" Kyle Silently pondered.

The first year nodded at his curiosity "Yes, Oh! Beg pardon. My name is Rey-Alastair-Naenia. But Rey is fine" Rey told them "But yes, It's good to see other nobles, Albeit a few, Not parade around like a damn peacock with that stature of a prideful noble in their heads. I was raised to treat people with respect, And that includes the lower class". Rey told Kyle and Naomi.

Naomi then added into the conversation "So you're like me? One who isn't going to use their status to always get what they want?" She asked Rey. This made Rey nod at Naomi's question. "Of course!" Rey told her "Why think of yourself as some sort of higher plain of existence? So you were born with magic, Big deal! That doesn't make you some kind of god!".

"Exactly!" Kyle Silently spoke up, He was liking Rey already "In my world, We don't have magic. But we rely on technology to survive, As well as science too. Magic in my world is nothing more than fiction".

This made Rey's ears perk up, This boy was from another world where magic was nothing more than a fairy tail. However her friends were curious about this conversation they were having. "Say Rey, What are ya talking about?" The boy behind Rey asked. Rey glanced over her shoulder with a narrow glare, A smirk creeping from her lips.

"Can't stay in your own place, Can you Roi?" Rey asked him. Roi just shrugged as he then moved back his autumn hair.

"Hey, I just hate being left out, So...yeah basically" Roi told Rey with a smile on his face "Besides, I called Naomi and the mute guy over here".

"You did not you liar!" Another voice said on Naomi's side as he poked his head to the side "I was the one who called them over! Not you! You just want to claim that you did because you find Naomi attractive" he told them. Naomi and Kyle looked over at Roi who sighed. "Oh shut up, Darius!" Roi told Darius as he crossed his arms. Darius and Rey both snickered at Roi's failed attempt to get with Naomi. Darius then spoke again.

"Sorry about Roi" Darius apologized "He's been trying to find a girlfriend for a while now. I'm Darius Xavier. And the person over there is Roi-Nadir-Zaan" Darius introduced. Roi just smiled as he gave a nod at them.

"Well, All introductions aside. We're glad to have you guys at our table of first years" Rey told them as she then glanced at the third and second year students "Humph! Their still glaring over here from time to time, Pathetic...". Naomi and Kyle ignored the glares and went back to the conversation.

"So you three all know each other?" Naomi asked Darius. Darius nodded at her question. "Yes" He said "Roi and I actually come from a small village, Nothing fancy, But we were in fact the only nobles in that village. At first, We knew what it was like to be a commoner. The people in our village loathed us, Envied us, And gave us the cold shoulder. We tried our best to befriend them, But it was no good".

"I see" Naomi responded "And what did you do when you became teenagers?".

Darius sighed as he glanced at his food.

"We decided to leave...it was clear to us that we weren't welcomed. But we began to understand why, When we got accepted into this school, We then saw first hand at how the nobles treated the commoners with such little care. They were treated like outcasts, And were mocked. Just because they didn't have magic!".

Rey then spoke.

"That's when it clicked in their heads why they were treated with such distain as children in their village. Because of how nobles treated the lower class like shit! It was then that I met them and we became fast friends and then we three took an oath, To help and accept anyone" Rey told them. Kyle and Naomi were both happy to hear this, Kyle then pondered on what Naomi had told him about not all nobles were assholes.

'Guess she had a point' Kyle thought until Katie then tapped Kyle's shoulder. Kyle turned around to see the same sweet girl from last night, Smiling at him and holding a basket of goodies. "Oh, Forgive me for interrupting your conversation" Katie apologized as she then glanced at the seat that was empty next to Naomi. "Ummm...If it would be alright with you" She asked "But...could...I sit with you?".

Kyle blinked at first, Here was the same noble girl from last night with Guiche asking to sit next to him. Kyle was about to say something to Naomi, But the Busty mage beat him to it as she scooted over as she looked at Kyle with a hard to see smirk. "Of course!" Naomi gestured "You can sit with him".

Katie smiled as she then took her seat next to Kyle, She placed her basket down next to her chair as she looked at him. "Oh, It's so wonderful to finally talk to you" Katie expressed "I'm Katie".

Kyle just blinked, He had no idea that Katie would come off so friendly so quickly towards him. He almost didn't respond, But he held out his hand to her.

"I'm...Kyle" Kyle Silently introduced himself to her. Katie looked confused, She saw him move his mouth, But she didn't understand. Kyle quickly took note of this as he took out the "rune magic" notebook from his pocket that he had on him and turned to a blank page and began to write:

Kyle: my name is Kyle. It's nice to meet you, Katie.

Kyle then handed Katie the pen for her to write back to him. Katie now understood what he had muttered to her as she smiled more as she then took the pen to write back:

Katie: Oh, Now I understand what you were trying to say. I'm very happy to finally speak to you.

Kyle smiled as Katie then handed him the pen as they began to write back and forth to each other. As they were "communicating", Louise couldn't help but look at them behind her. She was curious as to what he and the first year were talking about. "I wonder what their talking about?" Louise muttered to herself as she began to ponder "Hmm, Judging by her looks, She seems nice. Her hair is a hazelnut brown, And her bust size is around mine...I think...wait! Why am I analyzing her anyway?!" Louise stammered when she realized what she was doing. She felt a little flustered at realization as a hue of pink was across her cheeks.

Unfortunately her little flustered state was shattered when Kirche made her presence known once again.

"Ohhh, Looks like your Familiar is causing quite a stir among us nobles" Kirche pointed out with a smirk on her lips as her arms were pushing her large breasts up with pride "You know that they won't let this little incident slide, Louise the zero. Knowing some of them they'll surely make him pay for this".

Louise sighed bitterly as she heard her rival speak to her. But unfortunately Kirche was right, These nobles wouldn't let something like this slide, Especially when it involved a commoner. Louise was starting to get slightly worried about Kyle's well being. Sure he may have been able to figure out his runes, But she didn't know if he was able to properly use it in case of combat. That's when Guiche came over to them.

"Louise! Aren't you going to take responsibility for your Familiar that's ruining our breakfast by being here with us nobles?" Guiche whined "He's becoming such an eyesore in here! Please take him outside to be with the rest of the Familiars".

Louise had in fact ignored Guiche's pointless rambling. Louise already made it clear that Kyle was no longer her familiar anymore. Louise took one large sigh and spoke.

"He's not my Familiar anymore" Louise said loud enough for her peers to hear her. Kyle had stopped writing to Katie as they had heard Louise's announcement, Kyle wasn't in shock but surprised at this decision. Guiche and Kirche just looked at Louise in shock.

"Not your Familiar anymore?" Kirche muttered out "But...Louise-".

"My Familiar IS outside with the rest of your Familiars happily playing with his bell! So the next time that you address my Familiar, You will address the CORRECT one that you are referring to next time!" Louise made clear.

Everyone had almost stopped eating when Louise finished. Tabitha had heard everything that she had said as she then made her way over to her. Kyle then smirked as he then realized that he had given Louise Hal last night. However the response was laughter from her peers.

"Heh! The zero summoning a baby dragon! Yeah right!".

"Please Louise the zero! Do you honestly think that kind of story is going to work? It's obvious that you stole someone else's Familiar to make yourself feel better in your failed summoning the other day".

"Besides, Your Familiar is over there, Ruining our breakfast".

Louise didn't look over her shoulder to look at Kyle, She knew the truth, Kyle summoned Hal for her to have. "For your information! My former Familiar, Kyle actually summoned that baby dragon for me as a gift to have!" Louise corrected one of her peers. Now her peers were on the floor, Kirche just wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh Zero you're the best today" Kirche told her "The thought of a peasant being able to use magic and let alone summon a baby dragon is absolutely ridiculous! After all, Peasants can't learn magic".

Guiche had to hold off his laughter as well.

"Honestly, Louise. Such a feat is impossible for a mere peasant. Especially for a mute peasant like him" Guiche uttered. That jab from Guiche was personal, And Kyle knew it. But he just rolled his eyes as he went back to writing to Katie. However Naomi, Rey, Roi, Darius, Katie And Tabitha were angered by their peers treating Kyle like he was below them. The first years also took note of the second and third years actions as they chose to ignore them as well.

Katie then looked over at Kyle who was writing something else in the notebook. Katie then placed her hand on his right automail hand as he then stopped and looked at her.

"Don't let them get to you" Katie reassured him "Because I believe you".

Kyle smiled as he nodded at her as thanks, The first year smiled and blushed ever so brightly. That's when Darius spoke to Kyle. "Is Louise serious about you summoning a baby dragon Familiar for her to have?" He asked. Kyle turned to Darius and nodded at him as he then wrote something on the other side of his notebook as he then passed it over to him to read:

Kyle: yes, The runes that I have are known as "Dimensional Valkyrie Armory". They allow me to summon 177 weapons, Pets included. Tabitha has an item that was summoned, As well as Naomi. I just cannot summon my ultimate weapons no more than once. But yes, I gave Louise that baby dragon that she is referring to as a personal gift. I feel like she should have received what she should rightfully have, I also gave her the wand and that sword too.

Darius finished reading as he then passed the notebook back to Kyle. He was now curious to see this. "I'd like to see you summon one of your 177 items after breakfast, If that's alright with you?" Darius asked of him. He got a thumbs up from Kyle.

"Of course!" Kyle Silently said in joy. Kyle then glanced at the other students as they were still messing with Louise. Kyle then got up from his seat as he made his way over to her, Louise was trying to enjoy her food, But the constant teasing was starting to get to her. However before she could break, She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Louise looked over to see that it was none other than Kyle.

"Kyle!" Louise said, She was worried if he was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to leave. However he then wrote in his notebook and held it to her face:

Kyle: you can sit with me and my friends Louise. I'm sure that they won't mind. Like I told you, Don't let these bastereds get to you.

Louise just looked at his note, Tabitha saw it as well. She then made her way over to the pink haired mage and tapped her shoulder. Louise and Kyle looked at her.

"T-Tabitha?" Louise pondered as to why Tabitha of all people would be wanting to get her attention. "Outside" Tabitha spoke from her lips, Louise didn't understand what she meant by that, But she decided to not ask questions when it came to Tabitha. Louise got up from her seat as Kyle gestured for his friends to follow as well. Rey, Roi, Darius, Katie, And Naomi all got up from their seats and followed the three. This made Guiche, Kirche, And the rest of the other nobles of the third and second years watch them.

"Where does Tabitha think she's going with the zero and her peasant Familiar?" Kirche pondered Out-loud "That's the second time that she's been with him".

"Tabitha was with Louise's Familiar?" Guiche asked Kirche. Kirche nodded as she just watch her best friend leave, "Yeah...I just don't get it! Why would Tabitha of all people even want to associate with a peasant like him? And that goes for the others too that just left! Naomi being a third year no less too!".

"Maybe He has something that interests them, Perhaps?" Montmorency suggested. Guiche and Kirche both looked at each other until they both began to laugh. "Doubt it, Montmorency" Kirche disagreed as she still pondered on the thought of why Tabitha was so interested in Louise's Familiar all of a sudden "Well, Whatever the case may be as to why Tabitha is taking a strange liking to Louise the zeros Familiar, I intend to find out!" Kirche declared.

-outside-

The group of nobles and one former Familiar were outside away from the other nobles and especially Guiche and Kirche. The group walked over to the Familiars that were outside waiting for their masters. Louise had grabbed some jerky from her plate as she had it in her hand for her baby dragon Hal. The group then came to a halt as Tabitha then turned around.

"Could you show us your dragon, Louise?" Tabitha asked of her.

Louise was a little taken back by Tabitha's request, But she complied. "S-sure..." Louise responded until they all heard the sound of a jingling bell within their proximity. They all glanced over to see Louise's familiar, Hal playing with his bell. Hal was rolling around on the ground as he then landed upside down, He then saw his mother Louise as he then quickly turned around and wagged his tail as he was waiting to be picked up. Louise smiled at Hal as she then leaned down and picked up her baby dragon. Louise then turned around as she then had Hal on her shoulder.

"This is Hal" Louise introduced "He was given to me as a gift".

The others minus Kyle and Tabitha were surprised to see Louise's new Familiar. Tabitha's blank expression was present as she then placed her hand over to Hal as he sniffed her fingers a bit. Tabitha then looked over at Kyle "You made a good choice for picking Hal for her" Tabitha told him. Kyle smiled as he nodded in response. Louise then made her way over to Kyle, a smile and a faint blush present on her face.

"Kyle..." Louise muttered to him.

Kyle then brought out his notebook as he then wrote to her:

Kyle: yes, Louise? Do you like the gifts that I gave you?

Kyle then held out the notebook to her as she read it, Louise read his message and nodded at him. "Yes!" She quickly happily responded "I love them! Especially Hal here. The wand that you gave me works, And I can use the spell that goes with it. And it didn't explode! I'm so happy, You've made me so happy".

Kyle was happy to hear that from her, He was happy that her new wand didn't explode in her face like always, And he was even happier that she enjoyed Hal as well. The others were still looking at Louise's baby dragon still. "Wow!" Darius expressed "Such a beautiful dragon, Louise".

"I'll say!" Rey uttered in jealousy "I'm so jealous that you have a Familiar that can summon other Familiars for you! Oh, Sorry...Ex-Familiar I mean" Rey corrected herself. Louise waved off her mistake when she referred to Kyle as her familiar. "It's alright, It's going to take me some time to get used to that as well" She told her until then realized that she had to explain to Kyle that he wasn't her familiar anymore. She then gave him back his notebook as she then began to speak.

"Oh! Right!" Louise then proceeded to explain "Kyle, As of today, You are no longer my Familiar. You are free to go and do whatever you want, Just...try not to get expelled from the school, Okay?". Kyle took this all in, But quickly wrote to her in response.

Kyle: I appreciate it, Louise. But...my question to you is, Why? Is it because of Hal?.

Kyle showed her his note as she carefully read it, She gave him a nod. "Yes, You've given me the best gifts in the world. And I love them! But..." Louise then began to get a little nervous when she got her words together "But...Even though that I don't see you as my Familiar anymore. I do want to still keep you, But I don't know what to do".

Kyle crossed his arms, He understood now, Granted having his freedom was great and all. But in all honesty, Where could he truly go? Even though he had read about Halkeginia, He would still be one; Broke. And two; Homeless. So Louise keeping him around was in fact a good thing for him, She just had to figure out what to do. As Louise and Kyle were pondering, Katie decided to change the situation.

"Well" she muttered "You can figure out what to do, Once we've had our little picnic" Katie then held up her basket "I was originally going to have this for Guiche, But after seeing him mock you Kyle, It made me change my mind. So we can enjoy it instead!" Katie expressed ever so brightly. The others, Especially Naomi were happy to hear this, Kyle was as well. However Naomi was noticing how Katie was acting towards Kyle. Her happy demeanor, How she glanced at him, How she expressed great joy when she told him that she was happy to speak to him.

Yup, Katie was in love. And she was in love with Kyle. But did Kyle know about it or not was what then puzzled her. But she decided to question it latter, Katie then sat onto the grass, As she then opened up her basket and pulled out a cloth for them to use, They all sat around it in a circle. Katie then pulled out some very well made things: an apple pie, Some pieces of chicken steak, Deviled eggs with potato salad with cyan pepper and black pepper mixed in, And a small stew which had potatoes, Beef, Parsley, Carrots, And surprisingly dried meat was mixed in as well.

Needless to say, Katie went all out, And damn did she do a fine job. However the last thing that she brought out was rather eye-catching:

Wine?

A first year with an alcoholic drink?

This made the others look at Katie with a bit of shock. Katie blinked a bit before she then realized why they were giving her odd looks.

"Th-this isn't alcohol! I swear!" She stammered in her defense "This here is a specially made juice nectar drink. It's a family recipe of mine, It's a mixture of red and white grapes, Oranges, Apples, Cherries, lemons, Limes, And honey. My family calls is it royal amber" Katie explained. Katie then pulled out a few goblets for them to use as she then poured the red and golden liquid into each one, She then passed each cup to her new friends as they all then took a sniff at the drink. It had smell of sweet and sour. And a kick of zest to it as well, But that was only how it smelled. The real question was: how did it taste?

That answer was quickly put into question as Hal then glanced at the drink while still on Louise's shoulder. He could smell the strange but wonderful aroma, And then proceeded to fall right into the goblet, Making a large splash that covered both Louise and Naomi. The latter getting her school shirt wet as it stained it and make it see through, Showing that Naomi wasn't wearing a bra at all. The boys could see her bare nipples as well, while Kyle looked away, Roi and Darius were smirking at the sight.

"Not a bad size, Naomi" Roi told her "A P-sized rack suits you well".

Roi then felt a swift punch to his left cheek from Rey, Louise looked at her drink as Hal's head popped up to the surface, His drooling happy expression was clear to everyone that the drink was indeed good as the baby dragon then dived back under. Naomi giggled at Roi and Rey.

"You damn pervert!" Rey shouted a him.

"Oh that's okay, Rey" Naomi told her "I love being complemented on my huge rack, It makes my day all the more better" Naomi told her as her pupils turned into stars. Tabitha still had her blank expression as always, As she then looked over at Kyle and Katie. Katie was looking at her chest in disappointment, While Kyle was drinking from the goblet as he then finished with a heavy sigh escaping his mouth.

Katie then stopped looking at her chest as she then looked over at Kyle.

"How is it?" Katie asked him.

Kyle glanced over at her as he smiled "It's very sweet" he Silently told her truthfully "It's sour and bitter in some parts, But it doesn't ruin the taste nor overpower it. I like it". Katie was very happy to slightly understand that Kyle had liked her family's special drink, Kyle then glanced over at Louise who was still staring at her cup, Hal's tail was sticking up in the air as it moved around in a circular motion. Kyle then passed his cup over to her.

"Huh?".

"Here, Drink from mine" Kyle Silently gestured to her.

Louise was confused until Naomi told her what Kyle had said to her. "He said that you can drink from his" Naomi told her. Louise now understood, She then placed her cup onto the ground as she then gently took Kyle's and took a small sip of the drink. Louise always like to let any sort of drinkable liquid sit in her mouth for only about 2 seconds before she swallowed it, A trait she picked up from her father. After she then swallowed it, She was happy that it was what she thought it would taste like. Kyle smiled as he saw Louise in her happy little state, However he then glanced over to see Siesta walking.

Kyle then waved at her to see him, Thankfully she did.

'Hmm? Oh! It's Kyle!' Siesta thought 'Looks like he's getting along with some of the nobility. Wait...that's Darius with them!'.

Seeing Darius made Siesta's heart flutter a bit, She knew Darius well since last year. He was in fact the only noble that would always help her out whenever she had her work overpowering her from time to time. Roi was busy with classes so he couldn't help his friend, But Darius was always happy to skip a few of his classes to help out Siesta at times. It was also this sort of kindness from him that made her fall for Darius, Very hard in fact. But unbeknownst to Siesta, Darius had also fallen for her as well in the spam of that year.

Siesta had finished her work very early so she had a bit of free time until the evening, She made her way over to them as she sat down next to Darius. Darius slightly blushed at her presence, But he was able to wave it off for now.

"It's so good to see you again, Kyle" Siesta expressed with a friendly smile.

"Likewise Siesta" Kyle Silently expressed as he was happy to see his friend again. Siesta looked at the wonderful treats that were in front of her "Are all of you having a sort of get together?" She asked Kyle until Darius told her what was going on. "We are, Or more so a picnic. Since the nobles in the dining hall decided to tease Louise and Kyle here".

Siesta sighed, She knew how the nobles treated the lower class, Teasing those lower than them was common here among the students, Siesta then felt Darius's hand on her shoulder, Making her look over at him and smile, As well as blush a bit at his touch. Unfortunately for them, Their little peace and quiet time was instantly interrupted by the second and third year nobles Who marched their way over to them after they had finished their breakfast. Guiche was the first to speak at the scene before his eyes.

"Katie! Have you gone mad!?" Guiche asked her while acting completely dramatic "You would share this beautiful banquet with a bunch of peasant loving first years? And a third year? And with two peasants no less! One who ruined our breakfast today! How shameful" Guiche ended as he placed his arm over his head and held it up in such a dramatic tone that would make even a drama king cringe at the sight of his performance.

Katie sighed in a bit of frustration, She was trying to both enjoy her time with her new friends and try to get Kyle's affections. Rey and Naomi then stood up, Their hands reaching for their wands, However Kyle then stood up as well. The third and second year Noble students were all slightly interested in their next move. Guiche stood forward.

"What's this now?" Guiche pondered "Don't tell me that the three of you are about to challenge us to a duel now?" Guiche questioned.

"Perhaps..." was the response of both Naomi and Rey.

"You two both know that duels against nobles are forbidden right?" Kirche added as she then looked over at Kyle and smiled "But maybe Louise the zeros Familiar could vouch for you both?".

Rey and Naomi both turned to Kyle who had his hands in his pockets, Kyle just clicked his tongue in his mouth, He knew that this was for today at the breakfast table. They wanted his head for such a minor, Silly and downright petty little thing. Kyle sighed in both anger and frustration at how these nobles were acting like spoiled bratty children. Louise and the others all got up to defend him.

"Now just a minute!" Roi told them "That's completely unfair! Why do you want to fight him over something so minor?" Roi asked until another noble spoke. "That peasant ruined our breakfast with his presence" a third year student informed "So as punishment, He shall challenge either one of the second or third year later to a duel. Starting now!".

"Petty..." Tabitha muttered under her breath until she came to Kyles side, Something that bothered Kirche slightly. She was so terrified that her best friend was going to kick her to the curb for a lousy peasant boy, And she wanted this duel to happen so that Tabitha would have little to no interest in the young boy anymore. That's when Guiche chastised Louise a bit.

"Well Louise? You can't let your peasant Familiar walk away from this now. And you surely know that he won't stand a chance against a noble, So I'll make you both a deal". He then aimed his left hand and pointed at her "Either you tell your Familiar to get on his hands and knees, And bows to us and says that he's sorry and that he'll know his place from now on. Or, You can expel yourself from the school today" he offered "Although, That second option would seem better for you. You clearly can't do magic in the slightest, And your chance at improvement is a zero success rate! You might as well go home and play the role of a servant than a mage".

Some of the second and third year students actually had the nerve to agree with Guiche, Some even laughing at Louise for her failures. Some were already whispering purposely loudly so that she could hear them, And all of it wasn't good. However some of the second years, That being Montmorency and Mailcorne only, Just looked at Guiche with disappointment.

"Jeez Guiche That was kinda low of you..." Mailcorne told him.

"Honestly Guiche! That was completely out of line for you to say that about Louise!" Montmorency scolded him "We understand her unfortunate situation. But that's really going way too far!".

Guiche only shrugged "Oh come now, Montmorency. It's the truth. We all know that whatever Louise tries to do only ends up in an explosion! Therefore how can she even call herself a mage when-".

*smack!*

Guiche was socked right in the left cheek by Kyle, He hit the ground landing on his butt as he looked up at Kyle Who glared at him as the young boy then looked back at Louise to see her crying, As Hal and the others were comforting her after what Guiche had coldly said about Louise. Kyle hated seeing a girl cry, But that girl was Louise, And he cared about her.

He then glanced back at Guiche who got to his feet, Now glaring daggers at him. "How dare you! You vile peasant!" Guiche yelled at Kyle "You dare strike a noble?! A person that controls your very fate? You fool! You have now forced my hand!".

Kyle only kept his glare as he then got into a stance, Kyo's fighting stance from king of fighters to be exact. Guiche smirked as he knew that this fight would be easy, He then summoned a brass Valkyrie which was holding a short sword. "I am Guiche the brass! Therefore a brass Valkyrie, Shall be your-". Guiche was cut off as Kyle ran at the Valkyrie and launched his left arm at it, The brass Valkyrie then spun the short sword in it's right hand into a reverse grip as it then launched it's fist into Kyle's. Both of them slamming each other's knuckles into one another, The sound of metal colliding with brass could be heard.

Some of the second and third year students were now interested in the fight as they all gathered around them in a huge circle. Kyle quickly made the next move, As he then lifted up his right leg and slammed it into the brass Valkyries right leg joint, Forcing it to kneel. Kyle then saw that it dropped it's weapon, Leaving it weapon-less.

'Good! Now it has no extra offense nor small range to keep me at bay! This gives me an opening!' Kyle thought as he then started to hold the brass valkyries right arm and then began to push it upward, To the point that he was able to twist it back, As he heard the right arm break when it was being twisted back. Kyle then released his right foot from It's right leg joint, Moving behind the Valkyrie and now pulling on both it's right and left arms, While placing his left leg onto it's back and pushing forward as he pulled it's arms back. The others were sightly impressed with how Kyle was handling the situation despite him being only a peasant. Kirche was even starting to show slight interest.

"Ohh, So he can handle his own. Interesting" Kirche cooed seductively as she then saw Kyle pull out the Valkyries arms as it then fell to the ground and broke apart. Kyle then turned to Guiche, Holding both of the Valkyries arms in each automail hand as he then dropped them.

"Next!" Kyle Silently demanded at Guiche. Guiche was slightly trembling. 'A-a mere peasant...defeated my brass Valkyrie...w-with his bare hands alone!' He thought as he then tightened his grip on his rose wand 'I refused to be humiliated by a low class peasant owned to a lousy mage! I will put him in his place! I'm not about to lose this duel!'.

Kyle could see from Guiche gripping his wand that he was now going to get serious, Kyle slightly grinned, In his eyes this would be a perfect training experience with his newfound powers, Plus this could help him keep in check with his hand to hand combat. Guiche then summoned 3 Valkyries, One with larger fists, And the other two with a spear and what appeared to be shackles. Kyle then allowed them to rush at him this time, He was ready for the attack, Smirking all the while. Louise, Siesta, Roi, Rey, Darius, Tabitha, And Naomi and Katie were all watching carefully at the fight.

"Hey!" Katie pointed out "That's unfair against Kyle!".

"You think that Guiche cares?" Naomi told her "You forget in a duel, There are no rules for what's considered "Fair"!".

"That was impressive when Kyle ripped off that first Valkyries arms off" Rey admitted "Just what person in his world taught him that?".

"Well whoever taught him, They have got to teach me how to do that!" Darius expressed with excitement.

Siesta was quiet as she was carefully watching Kyle take on the next opponents. The 3 Valkyries were within his proximity, Making Kyle look at their legs or any gaps for an opening to get behind them and take out the one with the shackles. He saw a slightly open gap in the spear Valkyries legs, And he quickly took that chance and slid under it's legs, As he turned around he then was about to stand up when Louise called to him:

"Kyle look out!".

"Hm?!" This distraction caused Kyle to stop standing up midway as he then looked up to see that the Valkyrie holding the shackles had actually thrown them at him, This caused Kyle to flinch, Bringing his arms to his face, Only for the shackles to then lock his arms together, Making him unable to move them except in a vertical motion. Guiche smirked at this, "Can't use your arms Hm? Well that's what you get for messing with a noble!" Guiche told him as he laughed at Kyle's misfortune. Kyle then ran at the Now defenseless Valkyrie, As he raised his locked arms and slammed them into the Valkyries head, Breaking the Valkyrie, But only breaking the shackles a bit. Kyle then ran at the spear wielder, It raised it's weapon as it was about to strike, Only for Kyle to use the shackles as both a weapon and shield as he swatted the spear tip away from him, But the large handed Valkyrie came at his blindside.

"Kyle! Your right!" Naomi called.

Kyle quickly turned and ducked down from the Valkyries large fists, However this left him open to the spear Valkyrie as it then aimed it's spear at him, Kyle took one look to his front as had to hastily move a bit, But the spears tip hit his left automail shoulder impaling it. His friends gasped in horror except Louise who knew the truth behind his automail. The others just gasped or stayed silent, But their facial expressions spoke for them. Kyle was on the ground still, The spear Valkyrie still had him pinned thanks to It's spear. Making Kyle unable to move.

"Can't move..." Kyle Silently said to himself "Damn! I'm stuck here...wait! I forgot that I can summon weapons! Dammit Kyle! Why didn't you do that in the first place?" He Silently cursed himself until Guiche spoke to him. "Well now, It seems that you're trapped by my Valkyries" he mocked "You have nowhere to go, So I'd advise that you admit surrender while you still can, And promise to know your place here from now on".

Kyle just looked at him, As he then huffed at his words. 'LIKE HELL I'LL SUBMIT! EMBRACING ARMS!' Kyle thought as he then summoned two giant floating arm gauntlets with two yellow circles at the end of them where the opening was, He also got two yellow circles as well, Each one on the side of his head. Kyle had read about how the embracing arms could be used with thought instead of how the game did it with a magical set of gloves. These were basically his backup arms, Just in case his regular automail arms were destroyed. But right now, He had to use the giant floating hand gauntlets.

Guiche, The students, And Kyle's friends Minus Tabitha were all shocked by this. "Giant...floating...hands..." Naomi muttered. Tabitha quickly corrected her "No..." she spoke "Embracing arms, Giant floating gauntlet hands that can be controlled by thought" she explained to them. The others were surprised that Tabitha knew what they were and how they worked as they just then went back to watching how Kyle would use these. Louise was now even more interested in Kyle's rune abilities.

"Amazing..." Louise muttered in awe.

The embracing arms then grabbed both Valkyries and began to slam them into the ground 3 times before they fell apart. This gave Kyle his opening again as he then used the embracing arms to pull out the spear from his left automail arm, As well as help him to his feet. He then looked over at Guiche who was starting to show a bit of panic. Kyle then used the arms to break his shackles, He could still use his right arm, But his left arm was out of the question, Since the spear had in fact hit the joint parts. Kyle then activated his lightning glove as electricity was starting to form.

"Raikouken!".

Kyle then charged up a ball of lightning as it was the size of a basketball. Everyone almost had their mouth drop, He just proved them wrong.

"He...he's doing magic!".

"But that's...h-how can that be?! He's a peasant! A worthless peasant!".

"Then that means...he's our EQUAL!".

This was something that they wouldn't dare allow, A peasant who actually had the ability to not only use magic, But be on equal ground as them. Outlandish! They refused to accept this accomplishment of his. To them he was going to still be a peasant, Plain and simple. Kirche was now even more interested than ever. "He's doing magic! So that means what Louise had said was probably true..." Kirche hushed to herself "Heh, Then maybe I should keep him all to myself. With the ability to use magic to summon a baby dragon and a pair of giant gauntlets and now a ball of energy. He'd be the perfect person to have as my boyfriend. Not to mention his valor is quite attractive, I've always loved a man who fights" Kirche plotted as she continued to watch. Kyle then aimed his ball of lightning at Guiche, All the while smiling. Guiche's serious composer was gone, And now he was absolutely terrified at what Kyle was about to do.

"Wait! Wait! H-hold on a second! Th-there really is no need to aim that at me" Guiche pleaded for his life. However Kyle wasn't listening as he then charged the ball to an even bigger size. Kyle was going to make this boy fear him, He then then made his way over to Guiche slowly and menacingly. Guiche lost all of that former bravery and pride, Now collapsing to his knees and crawling back, Only for the embracing arms to hold his arms gently so that they would outright break them. Guiche was starting to panic and frantically squirm about from the gauntlets grip, Only to be greeted by Kyle now standing in front of him, His ball of lighting now the size of the New York New Years ball.

"WAIT STOP! I SURRENDER! TRULY I DO! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING TO SPARE ME! MY WAND! MY SKILLS IN GOOD LOOKS! I'LL EVEN LET YOU DATE MONTMORENCY IF YOU LIKE! JUST SPARE ME!".

Hearing that last part made Montmorency have her mouth hanging. Guiche just used her as damn barging chip to spare his own life, Montmorency Just then started to get rightfully pissed. "HOW COULD YOU USE ME AS SOME SORT OF BARGAINING CHIP!? I HOPE HE DESTROYS YOU NOW!" Montmorency yelled at the top of her voice. Kyle glanced over at her, She was cute, And he found her hairstyle to be interesting. However she was a blond, And he had no interest in blonds. He was so hoping he would be able to kick out of that habit of his when it came to women. But he could use a new friend to add into his group so why not.

Kyle then glanced at Guiche, He was actually crying. Kyle also noticed the very large darker area in his pants, The boy had pissed himself. This alone was perfect, He then aimed the ball of lightning at the sky and shot it. Everyone looked up to see it go as Kyle then looked back at Guiche who had sighed in relief. Kyle then laughed at him.

"Ahahah! This is too much!" Kyle Silently roared "Not only do I get your girl! I made you literally piss yourself and break under fear! Oh man, Good luck trying to regain your reputation as a noble now buddy!".

And with that, Kyle released him as he dropped to the ground. His friends then cheered as the other nobles just looked at Guiche then at Kyle with a mixture of disappointment, Anger, And bitterness. Guiche had just embarrassed the very name of being a noble, And loss to a peasant as well as bonus. He just made them all look like an absolute laughing stock.

Kyle then left back to his friends as they all congratulated him on his duel, Montmorency then made her way over, But not before walking over to Guiche. Guiche looked up at her and could only give her a sheepish smile.

"Guiche...".

"Oh! M-Montmorency-".

*smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!*

Guiche was slapped across his whole face as she then turned her back and marched over to Kyle and his group. He crowd then dispersed, Leaving only Kirche. "Hehehe, He really is a treat" Kirche cooed as she walked away to plan her hidden motives on getting Kyle.

-Osmond's office-

Osmond, Miss Longuevuille, And Jean Colbert were all present as Jean had explained to Osmond of Kyle's rune ability as well as his sign language book. Osmond was taking this in very seriously as he was looking over the grimoire of accusation carefully.

"Interesting..." Osmond muttered as he turned the page "So you're saying that this boy that miss Vallière summoned has the ability to summon all of these 177 items, Two of which are extremely powerful and considered legendary thanks to his runes which are based on game from his world?" Osmond asked Jean who responded with a nod.

"Yes sir! I made sure to look over the book carefully" Jean Colbert told Osmond "Not only that, But I've also read that he can even summon and combine any of his items together to form an even powerful spell! To the point that it would reach a hexagonal rank!".

This made Osmond blink in shock, A child who could combine that many items and fuse them to form a hexagonal level class spell could spell absolute danger, Especially if he was reckless. "That's not good...we can't afford that kind of situation to take hold" Osmond noted.

"I made him promise me that he wouldn't got that far, Sir" Jean told him.

Osmond closed the book and sighed. "A promise can only go so far, Jean" he reminded him "If word were to get out that this child can summon these weapons, And especially fuse them to the point of a hexagonal rank. Then they'll be no telling who will come after him and take advantage of his power. As a persuasion we must have someone with him at all times wherever he goes. He cannot be left alone, For anything could happen to him".

Jean Colbert nodded in agreement with Osmond. However Miss Longueville was listening in on the whole conversation as she was writing, A smile ever so hidden on her lips. 'A boy who can summon 177 weapons Hm? That can be useful to my advantage! I just need him alone so I can make this work' she thought.

A/n: done! Wow it's been so long since I've written for this story. Sorry everyone. So I hope you like this chapter, Please send a review or message. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A hope for a cure

A/n: I think that I should explain the 177 weapons and items. Not all of them will be introduced, This is mostly due to Kyle and his personal love to resort to hand to hand combat. Now he will use other weapons latter down in the story, And we'll see his personal Familiar when the familiar talent show comes. But for now, This one is basically a filler chapter. Also, I also noticed that during that fight that it took 3 days for Saito to fully heal, So this chapter and two more are going to be filler for character development and new weapons summoned and used. As well as a training montage. The chapter involving the holiday: hollows day, Will be a special chapter.

That is all the information for the next three chapters, And I have taken into account of your requests as well my fellow readers.

The day had gone by rather quickly after Kyle's fight with Guiche. Guiche had squandered off to hide in both embarrassment and to change clothes, And he was also now girlfriend-less. As for Montmorency, She had been rather quiet when she was with Kyle and his friends. For her it felt so awkward to be there with them, A group of first years, Two second years, A third year, A maid, And an ex-Familiar. She would have been with Guiche by now, But after he sold her life to spare his own, Not to mention that Katie had told him what he was originally going to do with her for the day, She then absolutely broke all ties with him then and there. Now she just had to try and adapt to this new band of people.

Montmorency mostly just listened to the others talk, In order for her to be a part of the little ragtag of people, She would have to learn how they acted towards one another. Montmorency was given a cup to have some of Katie's juice, She found it quite to her liking as she listened to the others talking.

"Oh! That was so awesome when you kicked Guiche's ass!" Naomi shouted as her pupils were turned into stars "That ass so deserved it!". Kyle smirked, He was sitting as he had his right leg up a bit and his right automail forearm laying on top of his leg. His left automail arm just hung there motionless, And he had to heal it since it's joints in the shoulder were broken. Katie had been worried about his condition the whole time he had finished his fight.

"Umm..." Katie started "Aren't worried about your arm, Kyle?" She asked him getting everyone's attention now "I mean, You were struck pretty hard by Guiche's Valkyrie. Yet...you didn't howl or wince in pain when the spear tip stabbed into you". This made Rey start to question that as well.

"Oh yeah, You did get hit by that spear. But...why aren't you going to get that looked? I mean, Aren't you worried that it might get infected?" Rey asked him. Kyle only shrugged with his right arm. They didn't fully understand why he wasn't fazed by the attack or why he didn't go and get medical care for his "injury". Louise was rubbing Hal who was sleeping in her lap, They didn't know what Louise knew, His automail were his hands. So he didn't feel any pain when they got damaged, But she was curious as to how he could repair it.

That's when Montmorency finally spoke.

"I think that you should get that taken care of immediately" she told him "Because you shouldn't brush it off like it's no big deal. That injury could get worse over time!". The others looked at Montmorency for a bit, They took in her words and agreeing with her before turning to Kyle. "Montmorency is right" Roi spoke next "You should get that injury looked at immediately".

Kyle then raised up his right hand "But..." he silently muttered trying to disagree with them about seeing someone about his damaged arm, But they weren't having it. Montmorency sighed loud enough for everyone to hear her as she then began to stand up and walk over to Kyle and held out her hand to him.

"You're going to get that injury looked at! No arguments about it!" Montmorency ordered "And I'll make sure of that by taking you myself!".

Kyle just blinked at her a bit before he then looked over at Louise to see what she would say, Louise was rather surprised at how Montmorency was acting so caring all of a sudden. Louise knew how she was, Like all mages, She had a large sense of pride, Especially when her name was misspelled, She would check you in a heartbeat about that. But she always felt like she was on cloud nine whenever she was with her former boyfriend Guiche. However in all honesty, Montmorency was trying her best to make herself both useful and trying to bond with her new "Friends". She still felt awkward around them, But maybe trying to open up to them without being prideful might be the first step.

Kyle grudgingly sighed as he then took Montmorency's hand as he then got up as they left to the medical office, However Louise then soon got up right after Kyle to follow them. "I'm going with you!" She stated "I...I want to see...how their going to fix it...". This little line of information was now curious to the others. What did Louise mean by that? They all then got up as well, As they quickly helped Katie pack up her items into her basket. The others were now next to Louise.

"What did you mean by that Louise?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, You know how mages use potions to heal the wounded, Don't you?" Naomi questioned her.

Louise nodded.

"Yes, I am very well aware that we mages use potions to heal wounds. Since their isn't any known way to use healing magic-".

"Water magic can heal wounds, As well as some magical items" Tabitha informed her as a heads up.

"Thank you for that Tabitha" Louise then looked at Hal who was still asleep with a bit of worried curiosity "I guess I'm just a little curious as to how they'll heal it...that's all".

"Umm Louise...you just said that, And yet you haven't explained what you meant by that..." Darius told her "Can you please explain why you're so curious about wanting to see Kyle get healed?".

Louise looked back at Hal until she then looked over at Montmorency and nudged her head at her to go ahead to the medical office. Montmorency just looked at her a bit before nodding back as her and Kyle left, They all then followed after them, With Louise not saying anything else on the matter of wanting to see Kyle being healed.

-medical office-

The medical office was empty, Save for two mages who specialized in potions. That being none other than Jean Colbert and Chevreuse. Students were allowed to do potions as well, But the more advanced potions like a love potion for example were either forbidden or outlawed. The two of them were done fixing up the place as Jean Colbert was reading the sign language book that Kyle had given him to look over. Jean had made sure to make a bunch of copies of his book for his class and for people outside of the school so that they may learn a new way to speak to one another.

Jean had told Osmond about Kyle's way of "Talking" and Osmond was more than happy to agree with mass production of the sign language book. So they copied it with a multiply potion and Jean gave the books to one of the staff to take on their deliveries when going to town to get supplies. However, Jean really wanted that grimoire of accusation from Osmond, Since he still wanted to read it again. However Osmond told Jean that he would hang on to it to look over as well, So Jean had been in the medical office reading up on his sign language studies.

As Jean was turning the next page, Chevreuse looked over at him and giggled "You've been in that book since we've finished cleaning, Jean" Chevreuse noted breaking him out of his concentration.

"Huh? Oh! My apologies, Chevreuse. I was just studying" Jean told her as he then closed his book. Chevreuse blinked at him as she then tilted her head to the side, "Studying?" She questioned.

"Yes, I want to make sure that I am sure that I won't be rusty when speaking with miss Vallières Familiar" he told her "His unique way of speaking is very impressive".

Chevreuse just looked at him still in a slight bit of confusion.

"Can he not use his mouth to speak?" Chevreuse asked in a worried tone.

"He can speak with his mouth, But no sound comes out in the slightest".

"N-no sound?! But...how does he communicate with other people?".

Jean then handed her a copy of the book for her to look at, She opened it and was absolutely confused by the strange hand gestures. "I don't understand...this...this book helps him speak to people?".

Jean then glanced at the book to explain how it worked "It's a sign language book" he began "Each hand gesture means a different letter of the alphabet, As well as a number too. All you have to do is just make the right sign". Jean then showed her how to do the sign language gesture for the word "Hello". Chevreuse was very interested in this now, The ability to speak with an alternative form of communication was astonishing. "He also can speak using his lips to word out a sentence, As well as write out his words. Two common things that we know, But The ability to learn sign language is the most fascinating to me".

Chevreuse agreed with Jean as she now skimmed through the book, However the door to the room opened as the two teachers saw the group. "Oh, Hello there miss Montmorency, Oh! And Kyle!" Jean expressed until he saw Kyle then lift up his right arm to send him a few hand gestures his way, Kyle did this to see if Jean had been studying:

Kyle: I got into a fight, And my left arm got impaled by a spear tip. At the shoulder, So I cannot use my left arm at all. So my friends forced me to get it healed...

Jean was surprised that Kyle had already gotten into a fight, But he also knew how the nobles were to commoners so it didn't surprise him that much. However Jean had to ask him something as he then spoke in sign language as well:

Jean: Oh dear, A part of me knew that would happen. But...you didn't use that powerful fusion skill? Did you?

Kyle: No, Remember I made a promise to you. And I intend to keep it unless my hand is forced. I told you that I will try to keep that promise. I only used two of my weapons, A pair of giant floating gauntlets, And my lightning gloves.

Chevreuse and the other students that were present were just watching them, Totally confused and curious as to what they were saying through their hand motions. Montmorency then leaned over to Louise's side.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"A form of communication known as sign language" Louise explained "He learned it from his older brother".

"He has an older brother?" Montmorency asked in surprise.

Louise corrected her "Had actually, His older brother sacrificed his life to keep him safe. But he passed away on the day of the summoning of our Familiars..." Louise finished sadly "His brother gave him a voice since he cannot speak voiced sound at all, And he absolutely looked up to him as both a mentor and hero. But without his brother's guidance, He was going to end it all that day if not for me summoning him".

Montmorency as well as the others who had heard Louise were both saddened and surprised. Tabitha and Naomi were now understanding why he was suicidal and depressed. Katie then held her hands to the center of her chest as she looked at Kyle in worry.

'Kyle...' Katie thought as Kyle came over to Jean to be examined. Jean then looked at his clothes, He found the hole where he was stabbed. "Well, Theirs the problem right here" he said "Now, I know that this might be embarrassing to ask. But, Would you kindly remove your upper clothing so that we can look at your injury more carefully?" Jean asked Kyle who quickly responded with his right hand:

Kyle: does this include the arms?

"Just your left arm has to be removed of the armor that you're wearing" he corrected. Kyle then proceeded to rip off his kyo jacket, As it now showed his bare arms. The boys and girls were in a mixed bag of what they saw, They thought the way he wore his so called "Gauntlets" was strange. Why only have one half fully covered and have the other one half covered? It made no sense.

Kyle then looked at his left arm as he pointed at the visible hole where the spear tip had made it's mark. Jean looked at it as well as Chevreuse. They were both a bit confused.

"Strange" Chevreuse spoke "I don't see any blood or skin, Just a visible hole"

"Yes...that is a bit odd. Hmm, Maybe if you remove your gauntlet we might be able to see something" Jean offered at him. Kyle clicked his tongue at this, But he agreed. He then began to place his right hand onto the lock system that both his automail arms hand for easy removing and repairing. He then glanced at Louise who actually started to tense up at this part, She saw what was the true disturbing secret of his arm. But as much as it made her cringe in slight fear, She would still be there for him no matter what.

Kyle then looked back at his arm and undid the locks, Hearing them snap off, Chevreuse smiled "There we go, Now we can see the injury much clearly" she said.

However both her, Jean, And the others minus Louise were soon showing the very horrific expression that Louise showed when Kyle moved the automail from his shoulder. The so called armored gauntlet that was supposed to hold in his arm was his arm. Kyle then placed his automail arm onto the side of him. This made his friends all rush to look at him.

"By the founder...I've never seen anything like this..." Jean muttered from his lips still in horrific shock.

"So that's why you couldn't feel any pain nor bleed" Siesta uttered "Your armor is your very limb".

"False limbs...made of metal" Tabitha uttered.

Chevreuse then placed her hand onto his exposed socket, "How in the world did you receive such a thing?" She asked as everyone was very curious and immediately wanted an answer for this. Louise then made her presence known, Placing Hal next to Kyle as she then removed his other arm, She remembered how he did it when he first showed her. As she was removing the locks, The two glanced at each other. Kyle and Louise kept locking eyes at one another as Louise, glanced back to undo his automail locks. The look that they gave each other was one of trust and care, In reality, Kyle wouldn't allow her or anyone to touch him in removing his automail prosthetics, But he bonded with Louise, And they made progress in such a short time given the day that they had first met. He gave her hope, And she truly loved him for that, In fact, Quiet as it was kept, She sort of began to cling to him like a sibling.

However everyone else saw something different from their perspective. They didn't know how they treated each other behind closed doors, And began to slightly assume that the pair had a romantic relationship and not a sibling one. Something that Katie wasn't too thrilled about as she held up her forearms and moved her wrists a bit so her hands were outward and closed in a tight fist.

'Darn! Judging by how those two are looking at each other...they...must have some sort of romantic hidden bond between them. I don't wanna lose to her!' Katie assumed in her head as Louise placed his right forearm next to his left arm as she then proceeded to fully explain his reason as to why he had his automail prosthetics in the first place.

"Kyle was in an accident with his family on his 12th birthday...he lost his mother and father in the process of this terrible accident. Their heads cut off from the neck...and his older brother Steven. Used his whole body to protect him. Unfortunately Kyle lost his whole left arm and right forearm, While his brother was in a coma and put on life support for a year. He had to get surgery, His brother didn't wake up however, And so he died on the Familiar summoning day...".

Everyone had already heard this, Except the teachers. Chevreuse and Jean were saddened by the boy's loss of his parents and older brother, And at 12 years old no less that it happened. They looked at Kyle who had glanced down at his legs.

"Let's...focus on the situation of healing my arm, Alright..." He Silently mouthed out in a rather bitter tone. Naomi and Tabitha were able to read his lips when Jean and Chevreuse didn't understand what he had said.

"He wants us to get back to his arm and see if you can heal it" Naomi told them. Chevreuse and Jean looked at Naomi who surprised them both that she could understand what he had said through lip-speaking. They both looked at Kyle who had his head down, They decided to drop asking him questions about his arms for the time being until was fully comfortable enough to talk about them. "-ahem- yes well" Chevreuse cleared her throat "We'll see what we can do on the situation". Jean agreed as he went over to grab a potion used to heal small cuts or burns, As he made his way over to the metal arm. He moved the left one to the side as he then poured the potion onto the open hole, As the potion touched the open wound, He waited for a few 3 minutes for it to take effect. However as his 3 minutes went by, He saw that nothing had happened.

"Hmm, It would appear that using a potion on your arm won't be able to work" Jean told the others "Maybe we should try a different method" he suggested. However Tabitha then came over to them, Pulling out the grimoire of accusation from under her arm and opening the book to the staff category and pointed to one staff as she then showed it to Kyle.

"Heaven staff" she told him "It's skill is angelic cure, It can heal wounds, Missing or damaged limbs or internal organs, And Illnesses. Perhaps you can use that on your arm" Tabitha suggested to him. Kyle looked at the grimoire of accusation carefully as he read the skill himself, He just wanted to make sure that's what it said that it could do.

Kyle nodded his head as he then started to summon the staff.

'Heaven staff'.

The staff then came forth, Although it came in his mouth, He bit it hard to hold it as he then thought of it's skill. 'Angelic cure' he thought as the staffs unique tip started to glow bright green as a green aura started to appear on Kyle's missing missing limbs as they began to form into his automail arms, Fully repaired, Clean, And undamaged. The staffs glowing tip then faded as Kyle then grabbed the staff with his recovered arms and looked at it.

The others just looked in awe and shock, Except Tabitha, Who while still showed her emotionless expression, Was impressed by the staffs healing abilities. The teachers were able to break out of their trance as Jean and Chevreuse came over to examine the staff. They were impressed by the staffs healing power, Especially after they saw it fully recovered Kyle's limbs. Kyle then handed the staff over to Jean and Chevreuse as Chevreuse took the staff gently.

"This is astounding!" She expressed "This staff fully healed your gauntlets. This is truly an astonishing staff indeed". Kyle then did another batch of hand gestures at them, Jean fully understood what he had said and was ever so thrilled.

"Mr. Scherer said that we can keep it".

"A-are you sure? You're...allowing us to keep this staff?".

Kyle gave them a nod and smile, He could always make more of them. The two teachers were happy to hear that they could have it for the medical office, This would save time on making potions. Kyle then did a second gesture of hand signs to Jean, "He also said that in order to use it, We must say angelic cure, For that's it's skill". Chevreuse nodded as she then looked at Kyle with a kind and warm smile "Thank you my dear. You've just made this day much better. If there is anything that we can help you with, Please ask away" she offered him.

Kyle's mind then began to wonder a bit, If it were possible, Then Perhaps they could help him get rid of his lack of a voice and maybe make a cure! It was worth a shot. He quickly did some quick hand gestures to Jean.

"He said that their is something that he would like from us" Jean told Chevreuse and the rest of the students "He said that if it were possible for us to make him a cure for his lack of a voice. Since he was born without one".

This request was something that the students didn't comprehend. Montmorency then asked Colbert a question about Kyle's request.

"Mr Colbert".

"Yes, Montmorency?".

"Why would Kyle here need a cure to regain his voice if his staff that he had just summoned can just heal it for him?".

Jean pondered about that, In fact, He wondered if the staff could give him his voice back. He then looked over at the staff as he then asked Chevreuse to use it on him.

"Miss Chevreuse, You think that we can use this boy's staff to help him regain his voice?" Jean asked her. Chevreuse thought about it as she then glanced at the staff, Then at him. It was worth a shot. Chevreuse then aimed the staff at him "I don't see why not" she said "Let's see if we can give you back your voice then, Shall we?".

This made Kyle super excited. If his own staff could repair his automail arms, Then surely they could rid him of this damn tumor that made him unable to speak from the very beginning. Chevreuse then said the staffs skill:

"Angelic cure!".

The staff then glowed at the tip, As it's aura came forth and surrounded Kyle. Lousie was clutching her hands with excitement, This was also exciting for her because then they would be able to speak to one another without any problem. Plus she wanted him to have his voice back as well. The aura then flowed as it then went into his body and then soon faded away. Kyle gathered a bunch of air into his lungs and said the one word that he could think of:

"Hi!".

However...nothing came out of his mouth. No sound, Not his hello, Absolutely nothing. He was still permanently mute. Not even his own staff could cure him from this curse. Kyle just looked at his lips, He didn't hear himself say hi. He heard nothing at all, His staff had failed him.

"Seriously...nothing at all..." Kyle expressed in bitterness and anger, And sadness. "Why...DAMMIT WHY?! I WAS JUST SO CLOSE!" He Silently yelled "I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO SPEAK ANYTHING! I HATE THIS! I...I...I...". All of the frustration that Kyle had was starting to take it's toll on him, He couldn't stand being cheated by life once again. First his family, Then his older brother, And now no cure for his lack of speech. Kyle just then broke down and started to cry right in front of everyone. He couldn't stand it anymore, He just couldn't.

However, Kyle then felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist, He opened his eyes a bit to see that it was Louise who was hugging him. Soon, All of his friends, Including Montmorency were all gathered into a large group hug. The teachers were happy to see this, Even when Kyle was at his weakest moment, His new friends were able to comfort him. They then broke out of their hug as Katie then wiped away his tears, "Thanks...you guys..." Kyle Silently choked out of his mouth as he then finished crying. Louise was the one who then gently rubbed his head, Smiling at him all the while.

"It's okay" She told him "You don't have to cry anymore...brother...".

Hearing this made everyone then look at Louise with a bit of surprise, Did she just actually just consider Kyle her brother.

"L-Louise!" Montmorency uttered "Y-You just c-called him...your..." Montmorency couldn't even finish her sentence she was so surprised by what Louise had said. Louise looked at her as she then looked at the teachers. "Mr. Colbert, Miss Chevreuse".

"Yes Louise?" Jean was the first to answer her.

"I wish to both break my Familiar contract with Kyle, And I wish..." Louise then took a glance at Kyle who just tilted his head at her in confusion, She smiled at him, She knew how she could get around to keeping him close to her.

"And I wish to acquire adoption papers to make Kyle a member of the Vallière family!".

A/n: done, Short and not so good in my opinion. I fell like I could have done more. I'll be sure to do that in the next one when Louise wants to ask Kyle for a favor. I just hope you all like it, I can't wait to see what comments you have for it. If you have anything that I should change or add, Please let me know. I have to start work now. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 following in her footsteps in my own way

A/n: second filler chapter. All comments are welcomed.

Everyone was quiet for a second as they were trying to process the words that Louise had just said. Louise had just considered Kyle her brother, She wanted to break her Familiar contract with him, And she wanted to adopt him into her family. The silence from her newfound friends was starting to make Louise feel nervous, However she then soon felt Kyle's automail right hand on her head as he carefully petted her. Louise gave out a happy, Yet hushed calmly sigh from her lips. It was after this sigh that Jean Colbert was the one to speak:

"Miss Louise, If you break the contract with your Familiar then Kyle will no longer be bound to you, Nor will he be able to keep his runes anymore. Why would you break this contract knowing full well of this?" He explained.

Louise countered back "Because..." Louise stopped herself. Colbert was absolutely right, She had completely forgotten that if she breaks the contract, Then Kyle will be a regular person again. She really didn't want him to be normal again, She wanted him to be happy with his gift. And by the founder she was going to make sure that he was going to be able to keep it. However Kyle then spoke to Jean through sign language:

Kyle: Actually Sir, While I was reading I found out that there is a way to bypass this. But it requires the person who made the contract with the Familiar. It is known as rune binding.

Jean looked absolutely surprised. Even he didn't remember about that. "Rune binding..." Jean muttered from his lips "You...you are aware that once you commit to this, You're bound with this power for life until you either pass away, Or give your rune power to your future offspring. Correct?" Jean asked Kyle. Kyle nodded his head, He had read about the consequences of rune binding, But he was willing to accept them. Jean then glanced over at Louise.

"Miss Valliére".

"Y-Yes Mr. Colbert?".

"There is actually a way for your former Familiar, Kyle. To keep his rune abilities as his own for life. You must commit to what is known as rune binding". Louise was a little puzzled, Never in her life had she heard of such a thing. She looked over at her friends to ask them if they had heard of it.

"Have any of you ever heard of rune binding?" She questioned them. Unfortunately everyone gave a shake of the head, Well, Everyone Except Tabitha of course. The blue mage then gave her a nod.

"Rune binding is a lost art that allows the master to break ties with their familiar. Once the contract is broken, The runes on the Familiar then soon turn into energy that absorbs into them. Therefore giving them full access to their newfound power and freedom" Tabitha explained in detail. Everyone listened to what Tabitha had just told them. Especially Louise and Kyle, To them, It was perfect. Louise could break her contract without any problems, And Kyle could keep his powers for life. Not only that, But Kyle could register as a mage if he wanted to, But that was up to the school. For right now, All that mattered was breaking her contract with him.

"How do I break his contract?" Louise asked Tabitha.

"All you have to say is "Pentagram of the five elements, Make this Familiar no longer be bound by my side no longer. Give this Familiar freedom once again, And bless it with the runes that have bound to it and make them it's own". After that, The contract is broken" Tabitha told her.

Louise and Kyle nodded before looking at one another.

"Are you ready to do this?" Louise asked him.

Kyle gave her a nod "Yes..." He Silently told her "I am ready".

Louise smiled as she then pulled out her old wand and held it at his forehead and began to speak the words for the rune binding:

Pentagram of the five elements, Make this Familiar no longer be bound by my side no longer. Give this Familiar freedom once again, And bless it with the runes that have bound to it and make them it's own".

After Louise had fully finished the words, The runes on Kyle's automail began to glow and lift from his automail arm in a golden light. They hen surrounded him and then began to swirl around him until they then transformed into an energy aura that went inside of him. Kyle looked at his body to see the aura cover him from head to toe, Then as quickly as it came, It then faded into him. He blinked before they both looked over at Hal who was thankfully still in his spot asleep, Louise quickly went over to him and scooped him up into her arms.

"Did it work?" Siesta asked Louise.

Louise then looked at Kyle hoping to see if he would summon anything. Kyle then just looked at his hand before holding it out in front of everyone as he then did mind link. 'Twin soul gem' he thought. Then as soon as he thought it, An item quickly came into his metal hand. The item was small and in the shape of a lantern. But in it's center was a pinkish-purple gem that was radiating with energy. Everyone was happy to see that he was able to still do magic, And the best part, He was now a full fledged mage but with his own move set of magic spells.

"Great!" Rey expressed happily "You can still do magic!".

"Now you're one of us! You're a noble now!" Darius spoke.

The others just smiled or clapped at Kyle, Kyle smiled to himself. He was now on par with them permanently, But he wasn't going to abuse the lower class just because he was now considered a mage in their eyes. However Kyle then looked over at Louise, As he walked over to her and held out his hand that was holding the gem. Louise was confused until Kyle used his other hand to gently take move it over to his, As he then placed the gem into her palm. Louise could feel a warmth from it. It was small, But strong.

"You're giving me this? But why?" Louise asked until Kyle rubbed her head again. "Because you helped me, Louise..." Kyle Silently reminded her "And like I told you in the letter that I had made for you, I believe in you. And I now that I'm your brother, You'll always have my ever-loving support. You have potential Louise, It just needs time to open up. Understand?".

Louise just looked at Kyle dead in the eyes, No matter what he would always believe in her. He was basically acting like her middle sister. But what made him stand out, Was that he gave her items that could give her an edge in becoming a powerful mage in her own way. However speaking of her family.

"Well then" Jean Colbert began "Now that we've taken care of that. Miss Vallière, You said that you wanted to adopt Kyle here into your family?". The two stopped looking at each other as they then turned to Colbert. "Yes sir, I want Kyle to be a member of the Vallière family" Louise told him. Jean and Chevreuse looked at each other nervously, As sweet as it was, Would the Vallière Family really accept him, A boy from a peasant family from another world? Only those of noble blood could be adopted into noble families, The act of a peasant being adopted into a noble family branch was actually forbidden and unheard of.

However her friends quickly informed her about that.

"Louise! You know that a peasant can't be adopted into a noble family! It's forbidden!" Montmorency told her. Louise then looked at her as she then began to pet her baby dragon, "So what?" She said back to her "Kyle here has helped me out more than anyone else has! He doesn't have anywhere to go anyway! So I'm not going to abandon him like some animal! He's staying within my family household! And I'll be dammed if anyone says otherwise!" Louise expressed to Montmorency.

Montmorency was silent on her end, Was Louise truly going to go through with this and make Kyle a member of the family, A member of the Vallière family no less! Well known throughout Halkeginia. To have Kyle a member of the family after he had been given magical abilities would leave a stain on her families honor. However before the two could begin to argue, Louise then took Kyle by the hand and headed to the door. "We can talk about this tomorrow, Right now after today's incident with Guiche has made me tired!". And with that, Louise and Kyle left the room. This left the remaining members of their circle of friends look at each other with some worry, Louise was going to do a forbidden act, And with a very well known and powerful family too: her family. Then again Darius looked over at Siesta, He then thought about how he was basically going to do the same thing with her, And break a forbidden act as well since he harbored very strong feelings for her. However the small difference was that Darius's family, While not as famous as Louise's, Actually had a soft spot for commoners. But Darius was more worried about Louise's family.

How would they react?

How would they handle the situation?

Would they treat him with abuse or hatred or belittle him because of his lack of voice?

All these questions were spinning around in Darius's head, And he was starting to get ill. Siesta then placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to snap out of it.

"Siesta...".

"You're worried about Kyle's outcome with Louise's family. Aren't you?" She asked him in worried concern. Darius turned to her to look her in the eyes as he nodded "Yes..." he answered "I don't know much about the Valliére family, Well except that their very famous and one of them is very powerful in wind magic".

"That would be Karin, The heavy wind that you are referring to" Naomi told him. Darius, Rey, And Roi all looked at her, "The heavy wind?" Rey questioned.

Naomi nodded in response.

"Yes" she said "Karin the heavy wind is Duchess of the Valliére family. She is powerful, Strict, And is not to be crossed with! Unless you have a death-wish on your head" Naomi explained with all seriousness in her voice. Everyone except Tabitha gulped, Even the teachers knew Karin well in her younger years, Hence why they were afraid of her more than Louise's father. Her father may have been Duke, But it was Karin who truly ruled the household. Jean and Chevreuse then decided to head to Old Osmond to inform him of the news, However he then aimed his attention at the students present.

"Well then" he said "I think that we should all head to our dorms. Miss Chevreuse and shall inform the principal of this...proposal to Miss Vallières request..." Jean muttered from his nervous lips "You all will be learning a new language tomorrow in my class. Now run along please". The students quickly nodded in response and then left to their rooms in silence, Leaving a very extremely nervous Chevreuse and Colbert as they looked at each other before quietly going to inform Osmond.

-meanwhile-

Kyle and Louise were heading to her room to turn in for the night. After today's incident with Guiche, Louise became slightly curious about Kyle's fighting style. Louise was impressed with how Kyle handled his own against Guiche, And hand to hand no less. He didn't even use his magic for the first half. She saw how he countered and dodged the brass Valkyries without a show of hesitation. Truly his older brother had taught him well.

However this made Louise wonder...

Could she become just as strong as Kyle? If not on equal ground? She then began to wonder if he could train her in hand to hand combat, Something that her mother hadn't taught her in case she were to lose her weapon. Her mother was strict, She harbored a rule of steel in her household, And she wanted to make sure that her daughters followed it. Her older sister Eleanor was very strict with her, And her middle sister Cattleya was kind to her. Her father was also strict with her as well, However Kyle followed under his middle sister more when it came to her. He cared for her, He loved her, And he defended her as well when it came to people chastising her.

In her mind, Kyle was a great candidate to be a member of her family.

However.

How would he treat her when it came to combat training?

This is what made Louise think back to her time when she was trained by her mother:

-flashback-

Louise was sitting on the ground, Her wooden sword broken in half, And her mother towering over her. She was training with her for the 6th time, Clearly a look of disappointment was plastered on her face.

"Louise..." she coldly scolded her "How many times have I told you! You must hold your blade with grace, And strike with all you have! Your swings are too slow! And you you keep wobbling in your legs when you try to hold your sword in a proper stance! What's the point of me teaching you if you can't follow my example through combat?!".

Hearing this made Louise started to curl up and cry into her legs. She hated how cold her mother acted towards her, Karin just sighed in annoyance, She then snapped her fingers for one of her servants to bring her another wooden sword for Louise to use. Karin then held out the sword to her daughter.

"Come Louise, Enough of the tears. Back to your feet once more" Karin demanded.

-flashback end-

Louise bit her thumb in sheer fear of that certain memory. How could her mother act so cold towards her? Even now, When her family had found out that she had a zero percentage in magic. That only made things worse for her, There were times when she just wanted to just give up and just stay home from time to time. But then she summoned Kyle, And thanks to his magic he gave her hope and a slight new outlook on things.

Louise then turned to him and decided to be blunt with him:

"Kyle...".

"Hm? What is Louise?".

Louise had forgot to ask one of her teachers to help her on making some sort of potion for her to understand him, But she was going to go ahead and try to understand him through both lip-speaking and sign language. Louise saw how quick his mouth had moved when it mouthed out silent words at both her and some people. Louise figured that he had asked her what she was going to tell him.

So she began:

"Kyle I have a favor to ask of you".

"Okay...but what is it?" Kyle Silently responded again.

"I wish to learn how to fight like you! To be honest... I'm ashamed to admit it...but-huh?". Louise then felt his hand on her head once again as he rubbed it gently, Giving her that now signature clam smile of his at her. Louise just allowed herself to blush; 'By the founder...If I wasn't engaged or if he or I had harbored slight feelings for one another. I swear that I would hold him in a heartbeat' Louise thought until she saw Kyle moved his lips again.

"Now Louise, You have nothing to be ashamed of" He Silently corrected her "Also, You wish to learn how to do hand to hand combat like me? I can teach you, If you are willing to learn. My brother told me that in order to learn how to use your fist, You must take slow, Careful steps. Do not be hesitant to ask me for help in our training okay?" He added.

Louise read his lips, She carefully read his lips. A smile began to creep onto her face, He was going to teach her how to fight barehanded. And not only that, But if she needed help or felt hesitant about the training, Then he would help her. Louise couldn't hold it any longer, As she then wrapped her arms around his waist as she then leaned up to his face to plant him a kiss on the cheek.

Revealing this Kyle was taken aback a bit, She had never done that before to him. What was with her sudden change in her personality? Louise moved away from him, Smiling at him and slightly giggling as she looked at the confusion in his tilted face.

"It's a "thank you" silly!" Louise teased "It's for thank you, For everything that you have done for me. You've given me hope in a new way, You've beloved in me, And you've defended me. You've truly made me happy when I summoned you, And it's for this...all that you've done for me, Is the reason why I want you to be a member of my family. Plus...I've grown slightly attached to you...".

Louise muttered that last part, But she meant it with all sincerity. Louise did grow slightly attached to Kyle, It wasn't as huge as her strong attachment to her middle sister Cattleya, But it was slowly growing. Kyle was touched that Louise was growing attached to him, It Made him not feel so lonely anymore. Although he still held his older brother in high regards, Louise was a treasure that he wanted to see protected. He knew that he couldn't always be there for her, What better way that for her to learn how to defend herself.

Then again, He also had his friends that he had to protect as well, But they were strong mages. Wait! Siesta isn't a mage. Scratch that, That makes two people to train tomorrow. Then without warning, Kyle then picked up Louise bridal style and carried her to their room. Louise playfully hit him as he smirked at her.

"Put me down! I can walk!" She pretended to act angry at him. Kyle simply shook his head at her "Nope!" He countered "You're my sister now, And as your brother, I have to take care of you".

"You're the little brother actually. So it's my job to take care of you" Louise argued. Kyle rolled his eyes at her as they made their way to the room, All the while Kirche had been spying on them from the shadows, Eyeing Kyle up and down like he was medium rare meat covered in spices.

"Ohhh, I wish he would carry me bridal style like that~" she cooed as she then seductively walked back to her room.

-Louise's room-

As soon as Kyle had entered the room with Louise, He gently put her on the bed as he then went over to close the door. He then turned to see Louise just look at him, As she then looked over at the pile of hay that was still covered in crystal, And then at the table. Louise still had Hal in her arms as she then put him on her bed, Louise then gestured for Kyle to come over to her, Much to his confusion.

"You'll be sharing my bed with me" She bluntly told him "I don't want you to sleep on the floor or table. My bed is big enough to hold two, In fact my older sister Cattleya and I share a bed together at home".

Speaking of home she had forgotten to mention that part about bed sharing, And unfortunately, Kyle would have to bed share with...Eleanor. Louise felt a shiver down her spin at the thought of Eleanor going into an absolute rage when she finds out about Kyle being adopted into the Vallière Family. She would do everything in her power to belittle and mock him, But she was more worried with what her parents would say. Especially her mother Karin.

However all sort of fear went away when Hal woke up, Sitting up in the bed and wagging his tail in joy at the sight of his mother. Louise truly loved her baby dragon to death, It was truly a beautiful and amazing gift from Kyle. Louise held Hal in her hands gently as she allowed her familiar to nuzzle her right cheek lovingly.

Kyle made his way over to the bed as he then sat down next to them. He liked to see Louise happy, It made him happy just seeing her smile. Louise then looked over at Kyle Who just kept smiling at her still. This made Louise blush, As she then began to brush a bit of her hair to the side.

"K-Kyle..." Louise muttered softly, Her face even redder than before. Louise soon then felt her heart start beating slightly fast, Her cheeks starting to give off a glow in the presence of the moonlight shining through the window. Kyle was slightly mesmerized by the shining beauty that was his now older sister. If he felt feelings towards her in the beginning, Then he would have fallen head over heals in love with her. But, He felt more of a sibling relationship with her than anything else. The two then snapped out of their little trance before Louise then put Hal down onto the bed as she then made her way over to her dresser to get on her nightgown, Kyle then decided to stand up as well, As he then turned his body over to face the window to give his sister privacy.

He began to undress himself, Careful to first remove the green scarf that was originally his older brother's, As he placed it on the end of the bed. Kyle then started to take off his jacket, Leaving him in only his genocide outfit. The sleeveless tight tank top hugged his slightly tone body, A body that was made because of his older brother Steven. Kyle then moved his right upper arm to feel his scar that he kept hidden with the scarf, Except, He didn't feel any scar.

'Huh? No scar eh?' Kyle thought 'Guess that staff of mine healed that...yet I CANNOT! FUCKING! SPEAK!'. Kyle then soon tighten his automail hands into clinched fists. Still upset about not being able to speak like everyone else.

However he then soon felt a pair of soft hands touch his back, Slowly trailing upward to his neck. He knew that it was Louise, Who else could it be. He then felt Louise then wrap her arms around him once again, But this time she placed her head on his back.

"I'll make sure that you feel welcomed into the family..." she promised him "I want you to have a family that will love you, Starting with me".

Kyle didn't say anything, He just smiled as he then placed his left automail hand over her hands that kept holding his waist. Louise sighed, His hand was cold, And it was going to be that way permanently. But in her mind, It felt nice and warm. However tomorrow was regular classes and that meant that She would be busy with her studies, And wouldn't be able to spend all of her time with Kyle. Kyle knew how everything worked thanks to Jean Colbert and his arsenal of books, In fact, Louise kind of felt cheated a bit. She felt cheated because he wouldn't be able to learn how the world worked...

No.

That wasn't it.

She just wouldn't be having him next to her side.

And to her, Not having Kyle around already felt extremely awkward to her in her head. Louise then gripped Kyle even tighter from behind.

'What's wrong with me...?' She thought until Kyle then broke away from her grip by removing her arms, Louise then looked at him with a slight bit of worry in her eyes. Kyle then spoke to her and Louise instantly paid attention to his lips:

"Louise...".

"Yes? Hey! I understood you! I understood what you said!" Louise cheered. Kyle smiled as he then patted her head, But then placed his finger to her lips. "Now, Now Louise. Remember that others are sleeping" He Silently reminded her. Louise blushed in embarrassment when she had forgotten that there were people next to her sleeping.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized.

Kyle just kept his warm smile aimed at her. "It's alright" he reassured her as he then went back to the topic that he wanted to talk to her about "Now Louise, Back to our original topic. You said that you were ashamed of something but I cut you off on what that something was" Kyle Silently remembered. Focusing on his lips made Louise remember as well.

"Oh! That, Well...yes...you see we children of the Valliére Family are supposed to train by the way of the blade when magic isn't available. Unfortunately, My skills with a sword are extremely terrible. Ever since I was a little girl, My mother would train my sisters and I. Eleanor was spot on, But as for me...my mother gave up on me when we were on our 9th try. I didn't improve at all!".

Louise then felt herself start to cry.

"H-how...*sniff* how can I be a strong mage if I can't do magic? Nor a strong knight if I can't properly use or handle a blade? I'm a failure at everything that I-".

Her words were put on hold when she felt Kyle pull her into a caring hug, He gently held her close and nuzzled her before he released his hold on her and looked her in the eye.

"Louise, You're no failure. We're going to make you a very powerful mage in your own way! You and me!" He Silently told her. Louise then rubbed her eyes and removed any visible tears that had fallen. "*sniff* we...*sniff* we are?" Louise asked him with hope in her voice. Could she truly not be a permanent zero forever? And could Kyle truly mean what he had just said to her.

Kyle just once again smiled at her "Do you want me to keep saying to you over and over that you're no zero, And that you have potential within yourself. Because I'll do it! I'll say it over and over until I cannot say it anymore! Because starting tomorrow, I'm going to train you Louise! You're going to be the best damn mage knight that Halkeginia has ever seen! We'll go over my Grimoire of accusation together! You! Me! And all of our friends! We're going to make a name for you, And it won't be with the word zero! You can count on that Louise!" Kyle Silently promised her with all absolute seriousness.

Louise read his words, All of them carefully, Making sure not to miss a single one. Kyle had just promised her, Her! The zero, That she would become a powerful mage knight but by his training with his magic. He was going to make sure that people would see her in a serious way, And not as the butt of everyone's jokes or someone to taunt or mock or look down upon any longer.

Louise just couldn't hold it all in, She then wrapped herself into Kyle, Squeezing her body close to his, Wrapping her arms around him, And gripping his skin tightly with her nails. She then moved her legs around too, And wrapped them around his lower half, She then placed her head onto his chest, His heart beating calmly, But she could hear a few Fierce beats now and then. Louise, With all her might, Smiled the biggest smile in all of her life.

"Thank you..." was all she could mutter before Kyle then kissed her head and held her in the same embrace.

"You're welcome, Remember, I'll always be there, Right by your side. You don't have to do everything alone anymore, My dear sister" Kyle Silently told her as he saw Louise look up at him with her right eye. Her smile never leaving her face, And her hold on Kyle growing even tighter.

A/n: done, Okay now I had to do a lot searching for Louise's mother Karin. And I didn't find crap on the internet about why she is like the way she is. But I did talk to a few fellow readers, Fans, And authors on this site, And they gave me reasons as to why Karin is the way that she is. I'll be doing her in a more positive light very early into the story once the adoption papers are sent to the Valliére Family. The same goes for Eleanor, She'll be that rude, Arrogant woman at first. But after she is bested in combat (yes, She'll fight) She'll change her views and attitude.

Also, I feel like that I have made Louise fall a bit in love with Kyle. I don't know why, But I feel like I did. Well, If you guys want me to work with this idea, Or scrap it, Or make it to where she's confused with her feelings for Kyle. Let me know in the comments.

Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter. Kyle will have two phases:

One is where he will be smart with his fighting, Using his weapons and hand to hand combat. Although he will and can make mistakes on situations.

And two, Once he makes a new weapon thanks to his gear fusion, He'll have to put a restraint on it because it's extremely and I mean EXTREMELY POWERFUL! But that will be for latter in the story once I explain that.

Goodnight everyone, Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
